


【泉レオ】听见你的声音 阅前必读-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	1. Chapter 1

【泉レオ】听见你的声音 阅前必读-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】听见你的声音 阅前必读](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcecf1)

链接：

[【0+1】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcedc2) [【2】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5ca8a75) [【3】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5d75c6d)

是补给鸽鸽 [@鸽德](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=527623508) 的生贺。被我咕了的六个月间，字数预计从一万猛增到七八万（）粗略的大纲和构思产生很早，所以可以说是去年来不及写完的旧文了。实在舍不得放弃这个故事，但又考虑到字数太多，征得她同意后将以连载的形式发出来，按我的惯例写一个阅前必读，完结后会把链接一并放到这里，也会放在个人归档。

cp为濑名泉×月永レオ，含有部分朔间兄弟亲情向，非原作向的AU。大背景是现代日本，具体设定是先前子博提过的电台主持人×作曲家，年龄分别为26~27与29~30，双方都是风月老手，相处模式与原作中有所不同。是打着搞笑黄蚊旗号的正经温情恋爱故事，阅读过程中如有任何不适请自行退出页面。

标题来自同名韩剧，但内容完全无关。炮/友变恋人，先上/床后恋爱，最后当然是HE。文风和我先前的惯有文风非常不同（至少开篇是如此），不要被吓到w

大概有7到8章，已经有了完备的大纲所以不会弃坑。字数预计在7w到8w之间，不排除爆字数的可能。

会有部分章节存在违禁词或直白的R/18情节，会在每章前注明，lof发不出来的会导ao3外链。

作者从未在广播电台实习或工作过，在播音主持方面完全是门外汉，找到的资料也相当有限。很抱歉无法深入考据，国内尚且不知，更无法百分百还原日本广播电视界的环境与现状。一切仅凭借我浅薄的认知及道听途说进行个人发挥，请有经验的或是以此为职业的朋友们原谅文中的漏洞与胡编乱造（土下座

目前要说的大概就是这么多，给鸽鸽的寄语等完结篇再讲。先提前感谢大家的支持，希望这将会是一个足以给予你们温暖与幸福的故事w

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

  
2019-05-18

热度：49

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcedc2)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e93ec4e)  


评论

热度(49)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) [我爱兔兔](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://foreverlove1314.lofter.com/) [午夜盛放的櫻之華](https://foreverlove1314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://jennyl600.lofter.com/) [Miku赛高🍏](https://jennyl600.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://wulidei.lofter.com/) [無禮](https://wulidei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) [凛月的被炉](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) [籽子子籽](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) [籽子子籽](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) [钦钦明月](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://wuguanfengyue463.lofter.com/) [无关风月](https://wuguanfengyue463.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://chazongzi.lofter.com/) [柚玖](https://chazongzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://e0430437.lofter.com/) [额~]~[](https://e0430437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://baizhihuahuo.lofter.com/) [萦谷](https://baizhihuahuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yuzijiang572.lofter.com/) [鱼子酱酱酱酱](https://yuzijiang572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://wohuanhaolexiexiexihuan.lofter.com/) [如意夜](https://wohuanhaolexiexiexihuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://wohuanhaolexiexiexihuan.lofter.com/) [如意夜](https://wohuanhaolexiexiexihuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://mingming123600.lofter.com/) [930729](https://mingming123600.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) [研泉](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yoyoesyoyo.lofter.com/) [漆原安娜🍬](https://yoyoesyoyo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://light-soft.lofter.com/) [sanjikan](https://light-soft.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://handsomepouko.lofter.com/) [poko](https://handsomepouko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://shiyabelover.lofter.com/) [shiya_](https://shiyabelover.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) [To Remedios](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) [To Remedios](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://luzuoer.lofter.com/) [蘭くん](https://luzuoer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://ganmi507.lofter.com/) [柑吉诃德](https://ganmi507.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://ganmi507.lofter.com/) [柑吉诃德](https://ganmi507.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://ruantang727.lofter.com/) [行将就木。](https://ruantang727.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://suyuqingyun.lofter.com/) [蔷墨Aliveee](https://suyuqingyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://suyuqingyun.lofter.com/) [蔷墨Aliveee](https://suyuqingyun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://white-lamp.lofter.com/) [白炽灯](https://white-lamp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://nightsiesta.lofter.com/) [梅子酥](https://nightsiesta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://mengchangjun4213.lofter.com/) [画风](https://mengchangjun4213.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://ingridliao.lofter.com/) [殘陽凝月](https://ingridliao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://ingridliao.lofter.com/) [殘陽凝月](https://ingridliao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://yuyunshiyu.lofter.com/) [东翎](https://yuyunshiyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://meiqiguansenlinmu.lofter.com/) [Semori！✨🌸](https://meiqiguansenlinmu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) [噬怯](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://qisheng129.lofter.com/) [隙间烟火](https://qisheng129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://lxq117.lofter.com/) [芠](https://lxq117.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://guangyufengyumeng972.lofter.com/) [青と白](https://guangyufengyumeng972.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) [菌菌菌菌子](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	2. 【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 0+1-lattice

【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 0+1-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 0+1](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcedc2)

补给鸽鸽 [@鸽德](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=527623508) 的生贺，电台主持人×作曲家的设定，详见 [阅前必读](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcecf1) （阅前必读一定要看）

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2019-05-18  
评论：10  
热度：166

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5c03690)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcecf1)  


评论(10)

热度(166)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://jihe10086.lofter.com/) [Ashym](https://jihe10086.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://bugubuguniao35326.lofter.com/) [sakurachiyo](https://bugubuguniao35326.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://zixuanshihaishangpiaofuwu.lofter.com/) [牛仔骑士](https://zixuanshihaishangpiaofuwu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://jimoxingqiu262.lofter.com/) [寂寞星球](https://jimoxingqiu262.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://fangfeiziwo759.lofter.com/) [贝克兰德第10086号信徒](https://fangfeiziwo759.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xuan6149.lofter.com/) [Rieko](https://xuan6149.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) [好困好困好困](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://jennyl600.lofter.com/) [Miku赛高🍏](https://jennyl600.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yangtt3024.lofter.com/) [甜圈圈](https://yangtt3024.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://81547939.lofter.com/) [(๑><๑）](https://81547939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) [不秋草](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) [不秋草](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://eee2843960381.lofter.com/) [酊酊](https://eee2843960381.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://eee2843960381.lofter.com/) [酊酊](https://eee2843960381.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://121739009.lofter.com/) [因为暖和嘛](https://121739009.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://dousshenmedezuiyouailee.lofter.com/) [柚柚什么的最有爱了](https://dousshenmedezuiyouailee.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://miantuji.lofter.com/) [浣花鲤w](https://miantuji.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://792856623.lofter.com/) [睡间汤圆](https://792856623.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://792856623.lofter.com/) [睡间汤圆](https://792856623.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://yigejuhao733.lofter.com/) [一个句号](https://yigejuhao733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) [凛月的被炉](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) [籽子子籽](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) [一只葫芦](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://loveisgame.lofter.com/) [芝士桃子🍑](https://loveisgame.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) [阿夜君](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://juzidejuzibuding.lofter.com/) [橘子的橘子布丁](https://juzidejuzibuding.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://moleko740.lofter.com/) [Moleko](https://moleko740.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://jiulongfugu051.lofter.com/) [墨尔菲森](https://jiulongfugu051.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://27480623.lofter.com/) [♥](https://27480623.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://wusheyeying.lofter.com/) [无舌夜莺](https://wusheyeying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://qixishifunv241.lofter.com/) [祈晞](https://qixishifunv241.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://zhiyou1hpdegutou--sans.lofter.com/) [想画画变得好看](https://zhiyou1hpdegutou--sans.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://furenzuimengre.lofter.com/) [改头换面，重新做人](https://furenzuimengre.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://furenzuimengre.lofter.com/) [改头换面，重新做人](https://furenzuimengre.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://wuguanfengyue463.lofter.com/) [无关风月](https://wuguanfengyue463.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://yixi9763.lofter.com/) [依晞](https://yixi9763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yixi9763.lofter.com/) [依晞](https://yixi9763.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://283523.lofter.com/) [幻水夢夜](https://283523.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://e0430437.lofter.com/) [额~]~[](https://e0430437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://xiaoxuzhu330.lofter.com/) [潇绪竹](https://xiaoxuzhu330.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://errorrrrrr.lofter.com/) [无解方程](https://errorrrrrr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) [_Noria](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) [_Noria](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://yuzijiang572.lofter.com/) [鱼子酱酱酱酱](https://yuzijiang572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://blue-rin.lofter.com/) [美乃滋炸鸡](https://blue-rin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	3. 【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 2-lattice

【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 2-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 2](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5ca8a75)

补给鸽鸽 [@鸽德](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=527623508) 的生贺，电台主持人×作曲家的设定，详见 [阅前必读](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcecf1) （阅前必读一定要看） 前篇 [【0+1】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcedc2)

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

有对月永家的部分私设

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2019-05-23  
评论：10  
热度：134

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef354)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5c03690)  


评论(10)

热度(134)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) [好困好困好困](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://jiulongfugu051.lofter.com/) [墨尔菲森](https://jiulongfugu051.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) [不秋草](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) [不秋草](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) [凛月的被炉](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) [Svegliarsi La Mattina](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) [Svegliarsi La Mattina](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) [阿夜君](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) [钦钦明月](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://furenzuimengre.lofter.com/) [改头换面，重新做人](https://furenzuimengre.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://e0430437.lofter.com/) [额~]~[](https://e0430437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yuzijiang572.lofter.com/) [鱼子酱酱酱酱](https://yuzijiang572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://blue-rin.lofter.com/) [美乃滋炸鸡](https://blue-rin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://oliverkohaku.lofter.com/) [谁也不是的男人](https://oliverkohaku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://like-thorns.lofter.com/) [无色荊棘](https://like-thorns.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://wohuanhaolexiexiexihuan.lofter.com/) [如意夜](https://wohuanhaolexiexiexihuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://wohuanhaolexiexiexihuan.lofter.com/) [如意夜](https://wohuanhaolexiexiexihuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://xuemenglingqier.lofter.com/) [苍雪-_-](https://xuemenglingqier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://sugerinsulator.lofter.com/) [防糖含腐剂](https://sugerinsulator.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://lanceykkl.lofter.com/) [老咸鱼干](https://lanceykkl.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) [芳心纵火犯](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://rikacat.lofter.com/) [栗花猫](https://rikacat.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://rikacat.lofter.com/) [栗花猫](https://rikacat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://27480623.lofter.com/) [♥](https://27480623.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://heshuo819.lofter.com/) [幻沫羽](https://heshuo819.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://leo-has-pu.lofter.com/) [月永雷的曲谱](https://leo-has-pu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://a-theist.lofter.com/) [poP](https://a-theist.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://2867185893.lofter.com/) [氤氲](https://2867185893.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://xiachuranyeqingqian.lofter.com/) [北阔](https://xiachuranyeqingqian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://xiachuranyeqingqian.lofter.com/) [北阔](https://xiachuranyeqingqian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) [籽子子籽](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) [籽子子籽](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://angryjuice.lofter.com/) [橘子气汽水](https://angryjuice.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://chuanshuo097.lofter.com/) [Legend](https://chuanshuo097.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://handsomepouko.lofter.com/) [poko](https://handsomepouko.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://jintianchoudaolianlianlema.lofter.com/) [今天抽到连连了吗](https://jintianchoudaolianlianlema.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://clampz.lofter.com/) [clamz](https://clampz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://tang6520.lofter.com/) [氵者煮煮](https://tang6520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://niunaiazhi.lofter.com/) [月永寿司](https://niunaiazhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://niunaiazhi.lofter.com/) [月永寿司](https://niunaiazhi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) [菌菌菌菌子](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	4. 【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 3-lattice

【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 3-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 3](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5d75c6d)

补给鸽鸽 [@鸽德](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=527623508) 的生贺，电台主持人×作曲家的设定，详见 [阅前必读](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcecf1) （阅前必读一定要看） 前篇 [【0+1】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcedc2) [【2】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5ca8a75)

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

*含有已成年角色的吸烟情节，请自行避雷。

以及我明天绝对搞不出来月永老师小红花的第三章，那就代隔壁的月永老师提前祝大家儿童节快乐ww

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2019-05-31  
评论：14  
热度：122

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5dd0a39)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5d4b8c4)  


评论(14)

热度(122)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) [好困好困好困](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) [不秋草](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) [不秋草](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) [凛月的被炉](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) [凛月的被炉](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) [Svegliarsi La Mattina](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) [籽子子籽](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) [一只葫芦](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) [钦钦明月](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://furenzuimengre.lofter.com/) [改头换面，重新做人](https://furenzuimengre.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://seivul-3.lofter.com/) [海面飘来花叶](https://seivul-3.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://hongbaoshideruby.lofter.com/) [观火](https://hongbaoshideruby.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) [研泉](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://light-soft.lofter.com/) [sanjikan](https://light-soft.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://xuemenglingqier.lofter.com/) [苍雪-_-](https://xuemenglingqier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) [_Noria](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) [_Noria](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://yuzijiang572.lofter.com/) [鱼子酱酱酱酱](https://yuzijiang572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://candiceheliosia354.lofter.com/) [Candice Heliosia](https://candiceheliosia354.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://yukiya-asakura.lofter.com/) [Mikan Planet](https://yukiya-asakura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://xiao-quan.lofter.com/) [泉CHUAN](https://xiao-quan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://fhxjsh10000.lofter.com/) [天天掉粉罢了](https://fhxjsh10000.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://fhxjsh10000.lofter.com/) [天天掉粉罢了](https://fhxjsh10000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://shichengbushideng208.lofter.com/) [是澄不是燈](https://shichengbushideng208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://taiqijiaoxiangqianzou.lofter.com/) [群宣bot](https://taiqijiaoxiangqianzou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://kero3494.lofter.com/) [Kello](https://kero3494.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://oliverkohaku.lofter.com/) [谁也不是的男人](https://oliverkohaku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://rulinhesang.lofter.com/) [如林和桑](https://rulinhesang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://bland831.lofter.com/) [bland°](https://bland831.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://leo-has-pu.lofter.com/) [月永雷的曲谱](https://leo-has-pu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://ruantang727.lofter.com/) [行将就木。](https://ruantang727.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://giyftdrigcy.lofter.com/) [4](https://giyftdrigcy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) [芳心纵火犯](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) [ねこ](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://elososos.lofter.com/) [kinaaaa](https://elososos.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) [籽子子籽](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://rikacat.lofter.com/) [栗花猫](https://rikacat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) [Svegliarsi La Mattina](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://sktpeanut.lofter.com/) [りんりん](https://sktpeanut.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	5. 【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 4-lattice

【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 4-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 4](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c60d7ffd)

补给鸽鸽 [@鸽德](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=527623508) 的生贺，电台主持人×作曲家的设定，详见 [阅前必读](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcecf1) （阅前必读一定要看） 前篇 [【0+1】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcedc2) [【2】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5ca8a75) [【3】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5d75c6d)

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

阅前必读一定要看。标注了这句便意味着我默认向下读的每一位都是看过阅前必读的，因而不会再理会因不看设定而导致的剧情误会，更不接受因价值观相左而产生的不必要的探讨。

第三章是5月31日更新的，还有人记得之前的剧情吗（）我如果再拖，鸽鸽要每天给我发记仇熊猫头了ww

非常抱歉鸽了将近一个月，卡文卡得要死，三次的琐事多到出乎意料。出于各种原因这篇会暂缓更新（但不会弃坑），之后会先集中于隔壁的幼教雷。希望这篇不会成为月更吧！

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2019-06-29  
评论：11  
热度：110

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c612cf23)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c60478b9)  


评论(11)

热度(110)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) [好困好困好困](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://patty5048.lofter.com/) [patty5048](https://patty5048.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) [不秋草](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) [不秋草](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://cmlll9021.lofter.com/) [茶麻略略略](https://cmlll9021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) [钦钦明月](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://like-thorns.lofter.com/) [无色荊棘](https://like-thorns.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://jixiansenjiadesangshenshu.lofter.com/) [甲丙](https://jixiansenjiadesangshenshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://furenzuimengre.lofter.com/) [改头换面，重新做人](https://furenzuimengre.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://xiyami379.lofter.com/) [希亚米](https://xiyami379.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://ruantang727.lofter.com/) [行将就木。](https://ruantang727.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) [噬怯](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://80689939.lofter.com/) [改名换姓](https://80689939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://sheshouzuotuzi.lofter.com/) [射手座兔子](https://sheshouzuotuzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://27480623.lofter.com/) [♥](https://27480623.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://27480623.lofter.com/) [♥](https://27480623.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://weiluohuiai.lofter.com/) [唯落晖AI](https://weiluohuiai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) [_Noria](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) [_Noria](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://rikacat.lofter.com/) [栗花猫](https://rikacat.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://rikacat.lofter.com/) [栗花猫](https://rikacat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://xiachuranyeqingqian.lofter.com/) [北阔](https://xiachuranyeqingqian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://xiachuranyeqingqian.lofter.com/) [北阔](https://xiachuranyeqingqian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://seivul-3.lofter.com/) [海面飘来花叶](https://seivul-3.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://kitaiasakawa.lofter.com/) [炙雪](https://kitaiasakawa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) [菌菌菌菌子](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) [菌菌菌菌子](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://zengweilan0108.lofter.com/) [mu](https://zengweilan0108.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) [ねこ](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://lxq117.lofter.com/) [芠](https://lxq117.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://wenqingzhi906.lofter.com/) [凌乱作一团](https://wenqingzhi906.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://wenqingzhi906.lofter.com/) [凌乱作一团](https://wenqingzhi906.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://masari027.lofter.com/) [不下雨的伦巴第](https://masari027.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://ichiyange.lofter.com/) [章鱼烧好吃♥](https://ichiyange.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) [研泉](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) [研泉](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://oliverkohaku.lofter.com/) [谁也不是的男人](https://oliverkohaku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	6. 【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 5-lattice

【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 5-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 5](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c76614f6)

送给 [@鸽德](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=527623508) ，电台主持人×作曲家的设定，详见 [阅前必读](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcecf1) （阅前必读一定要看） 前篇 [【0+1】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcedc2) [【2】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5ca8a75) [【3】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5d75c6d) [【4】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c60d7ffd)

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

抱歉咕了太久了，还有人记得这篇吗……

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2020-01-13  
评论：33  
热度：156

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c77c87d6)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c74f9b44)  


评论(33)

热度(156)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) [好困好困好困](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) [好困好困好困](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) [_Noria](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) [_Noria](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://bairimeng076.lofter.com/) [🍵](https://bairimeng076.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://meiqiguansenlinmu.lofter.com/) [Semori！✨🌸](https://meiqiguansenlinmu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://shehuinishenye.lofter.com/) [嘀哩哩哒啦啦](https://shehuinishenye.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://shehuinishenye.lofter.com/) [嘀哩哩哒啦啦](https://shehuinishenye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://81547939.lofter.com/) [(๑><๑）](https://81547939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://shatang686.lofter.com/) [春桃酿](https://shatang686.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://shatang686.lofter.com/) [春桃酿](https://shatang686.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://errorrrrrr.lofter.com/) [无解方程](https://errorrrrrr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://1787143048.lofter.com/) [阿曼达](https://1787143048.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://knightsquanleo.lofter.com/) [Knights_泉Leo](https://knightsquanleo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://tsukinagahana.lofter.com/) [月永忯](https://tsukinagahana.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://wushilanxiaoyushengyigexiaxi.lofter.com/) [江安禾](https://wushilanxiaoyushengyigexiaxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://tangzeyuanyi.lofter.com/) [尘归土](https://tangzeyuanyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://lovemioyo.lofter.com/) [小影Mio](https://lovemioyo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://pfffffffgc.lofter.com/) [おなかぺこぺこ！](https://pfffffffgc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://wulidei.lofter.com/) [無禮](https://wulidei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://masari027.lofter.com/) [不下雨的伦巴第](https://masari027.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://white-lamp.lofter.com/) [白炽灯](https://white-lamp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://white-lamp.lofter.com/) [白炽灯](https://white-lamp.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://a-ghostwritten.lofter.com/) [鱼丸与糖炸面](https://a-ghostwritten.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) [gui薬](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://zhoule0224.lofter.com/) [南瓜粥_](https://zhoule0224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://unicangyanmnsoekun.lofter.com/) [_不可食用盐](https://unicangyanmnsoekun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://oliverkohaku.lofter.com/) [谁也不是的男人](https://oliverkohaku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://121739009.lofter.com/) [因为暖和嘛](https://121739009.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://xingchentianye.lofter.com/) [欧咦夜](https://xingchentianye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://ningxiaomengi475.lofter.com/) [淋fetters](https://ningxiaomengi475.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) [茨茶茶](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) [茨茶茶](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://02184830.lofter.com/) [夜曦](https://02184830.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://fengxiangyi500.lofter.com/) [月不見月](https://fengxiangyi500.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://fengxiangyi500.lofter.com/) [月不見月](https://fengxiangyi500.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) [不秋草](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) [不秋草](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) [CKey](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) [五七理](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) [五七理](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://wulidei.lofter.com/) [無禮](https://wulidei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://splendidsky.lofter.com/) [广子_子子子子子](https://splendidsky.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) [一只葫芦](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://fuyin425.lofter.com/) [-寄春君](https://fuyin425.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) [菌菌菌菌子](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	7. 【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 6-lattice

【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 6-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 6](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7e215fc)

送给 [@鸽德](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=527623508) ，电台主持人×作曲家的设定，详见 [阅前必读](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcecf1) （阅前必读一定要看） 前篇 [【0+1】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcedc2) [【2】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5ca8a75) [【3】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5d75c6d) [【4】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c60d7ffd) [【5】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c76614f6)  


[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929) 对产生的所有不便深感抱歉，如果可以的话想要收到评论！

这篇连载下次更新保守估计是五月份，但也不排除三四月能更新的情况。难写的感情线基本逐一交代了，余下的章节都无难度，不存在弃坑的理由，不会弃坑的！

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2020-02-07  
评论：21  
热度：122

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c80998ca)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7c0491c)  


评论(21)

热度(122)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) [好困好困好困](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) [好困好困好困](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://uchu8.lofter.com/) [uchu~☆](https://uchu8.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://huaxiaoluan400.lofter.com/) [妍酱](https://huaxiaoluan400.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://fanhuangshi.lofter.com/) [酒食半半分](https://fanhuangshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://fanhuangshi.lofter.com/) [酒食半半分](https://fanhuangshi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://121739009.lofter.com/) [因为暖和嘛](https://121739009.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://unicangyanmnsoekun.lofter.com/) [_不可食用盐](https://unicangyanmnsoekun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://leoaki.lofter.com/) [阿连连看](https://leoaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://tsukinagahana.lofter.com/) [月永忯](https://tsukinagahana.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://zey2333.lofter.com/) [睡眠不足](https://zey2333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://noend.lofter.com/) [草莓菠萝汁](https://noend.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://pain-chijin.lofter.com/) [赤金](https://pain-chijin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://white-lamp.lofter.com/) [白炽灯](https://white-lamp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://white-lamp.lofter.com/) [白炽灯](https://white-lamp.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://koushisan.lofter.com/) [什么也不是](https://koushisan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) [BonoTomato](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) [BonoTomato](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://qingqijintianyoushuaile.lofter.com/) [想对F15动手动脚](https://qingqijintianyoushuaile.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://qingqijintianyoushuaile.lofter.com/) [想对F15动手动脚](https://qingqijintianyoushuaile.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://xiaoyou286.lofter.com/) [七柃](https://xiaoyou286.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://ningmengyucha796.lofter.com/) [用刀熬成的奶油汤](https://ningmengyucha796.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) [茨茶茶](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) [茨茶茶](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://kian1014.lofter.com/) [7号元素](https://kian1014.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) [一只葫芦](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://baiyihuoshi879.lofter.com/) [难受白李子](https://baiyihuoshi879.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) [菌菌菌菌子](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) [菌菌菌菌子](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://kana27.lofter.com/) [Kanako](https://kana27.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://jennyl600.lofter.com/) [Miku赛高🍏](https://jennyl600.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) [gui薬](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://alison920.lofter.com/) [Joergen](https://alison920.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://bairimeng076.lofter.com/) [🍵](https://bairimeng076.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) [CKey](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://sizhuizhui515.lofter.com/) [酒辞](https://sizhuizhui515.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://usagi-tt.lofter.com/) [某柿切块机](https://usagi-tt.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) [人语井边桐](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) [人语井边桐](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) [芳心纵火犯](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) [芳心纵火犯](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://chifengxiye.lofter.com/) [赤枫惜叶](https://chifengxiye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) [ねこ](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) [ねこ](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://alinewithriver.lofter.com/) [周小河](https://alinewithriver.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://alinewithriver.lofter.com/) [周小河](https://alinewithriver.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	8. 【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 7-lattice

【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 7-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 7](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c983f73d)

送给 [@鸽德](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=527623508) ，电台主持人×作曲家的设定，详见 [阅前必读](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcecf1) （阅前必读一定要看） 前篇 [【0+1】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcedc2) [【2】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5ca8a75) [【3】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5d75c6d) [【4】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c60d7ffd) [【5】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c76614f6) [【6 ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7e215fc)[】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7e215fc)  


遵守诺言赶在五月结束前更新一章。Lof放出的是健康绿色全年龄版，完整版麻烦大家去我wb看了[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929) （只是删掉一些对剧情发展无关痛痒的片段，看不看都没什么影响

意念艾特非常想看炮/友泉更新的桃和拂

  


\------------------分割线------------------

Chapter 7

by lattice

市政恢复电力供应的两天后，月永レオ将落叶踏出簌簌的足音。叮叮咣咣敲打声于天地间发酵，街坊邻里皆为房屋修复而忙。八月末尾尖端泛红的叶片脉络相连，为街区的狼藉附上厚厚几层铺盖，松软的触感总不乏诗意与浪漫，恰能以此为楔子谱写出新的乐章来。近两日每每听他慨叹，在月永家赋闲的某人便会托着脑袋笑称不愧是れおくん，常挂在嘴边的赞许，不带几分特殊感情。台风并未留下几分清爽，热气呼呼自空调室外机里鼓出，为蒸笼添上效用十足的一盆柴火——

“没想到濑名连这个也会！”

当之无愧十项全能妇女之友。为月永家修理栅栏的新晋好儿子濑名泉挽起袖口，身着略显老气的海蓝双色衬衫，后背晕开椭圆一片汗渍，下摆一丝不苟地扎进皮带，一看便知是父母辈最为称许的装束——台风很少途经我家，但栅栏的定期维护向来是我一人包揽。月永レオ倚着围墙作壁上观，递过矿泉水与毛巾。对方向来畏热，更是多汗体质，放下钳子与锤子，拆开包装取出毛巾敷脸。拧开瓶盖仰头喝水，喉结随吞咽上下颤动，承着粼粼光影的灰发有汗滴落。

他便在多云天气里抱着臂，督工般细数日轮为濑名镀上的金色轮廓，顿感自己当真成了地主老财包工头。靓仔套着老头衫也是靓仔，喝起水来也赏心悦目，作曲家毫无文采地腹诽。蓝衬衫在短暂的留宿里洗过两次，雨过天晴挂在阳台随风飘摇，收衣服时曾被他错当作父亲的——能将老头衫穿出独特的潮流感，自然算天赋异禀的一种。

“我找到今天尤为闷热的根由了，”濑名举起钳子指指骑在墙头上的姜黄色胖猫，蜷成一团像个小太阳，“像不像れおくん偶尔沉思时傻里傻气的模样。”

——现在的れおくん抱起来像一副排骨，像它那样再胖些就好了。橘猫闻言便撅起腚向他们展示两颗圆滚滚的铃铛——炫耀什么嘛，谁没有似的。常被人说像猫，便不自觉将雄狮人设抛之脑后：“怎么挑挑拣拣的，电台王子不是一向睡我睡得很开心吗？”

本以为未免几句反驳，对方只是凝思几秒：这倒不假，确实春/宵/苦/短/日高起，れおくん难得肯讲大实话。只言片语驱动断续的画面默片般播放，源于太阳般橘猫的热度同样悄然攀上他的面庞，月永レオ咂咂嘴，试图转移话题。

“现在倒像小猫舔奶，真可爱。”视线从未离开他一瞬的人眸中蕴着笑意。

面红耳赤的作曲家飞起一脚正中对方命/根——偏移目标踹上濑名泉的屁/股：就知道嘴贫，好好干活。

濑名泉和善地微笑，在连声“泉哥不要啊”中对月永レオ使出了濑名拳。

月永琉可闻声赶来，赫然发现月永レオ哦呦哦呦地捂着肚子席地而坐，演技令人汗颜：夭寿啦——这个野男人欺负你亲爱的哥哥，快替我报仇！

“我都不追究你谋害亲夫该当何罪。”濑名泉全然不顾妹妹在场，双手探进他腋下，以抱起婴儿或是长条橘猫的姿势轻飘飘地将他悬空，“幸亏我眼疾手快一个闪身，不然你的后半生幸福已然被你亲脚葬送。”

颜面扫地的作曲家手脚并用胡乱在空中扑腾，意图去踹濑名泉的膝盖。好在对方留给他最后一丝尊严，不待妹妹飞奔入室拿回手机拍照，便将他稳稳安置在花园秋千便专心忙手头的活计。油光水滑的橘猫真身一跃而下，稳稳降落至怀中，袒着肚皮求摸摸，激得秋千抖三抖。小琉可蹲下身抚摸他膝上的胖橘，托着腮：哥哥的脸真的好红！像被烙饼烫过。

“忘了哥哥的谆谆教诲了吗？摸完猫要先洗手再摸脸！”月永レオ拉下脸，“琉可怎么也学他乱用比喻！”

——哥哥也不反驳“谋害亲夫”呢。现今的小朋友与自己童年时不可同日而语，妹妹的笑颜天真又狡黠，更与曾经与濑名在餐厅逢上的恰好搞他们RPS的同人女有几分相近。这孩子当真跟濑名学坏了——虽说油嘴滑舌在社会上总不会吃亏，濑名也是，好的不教净教这些。他哀叹道，而被他方才触碰到的方寸之地，腋下、腰身或肘间，无一不发着烫，汩汩血流在皮肤下潜藏着躁/动的鼓点。

“泉哥哥屁/股上有鞋印！”

不时从云后现形的日光十足十的狠辣，随对方俯身而格外昭然若揭——那是他抢良家妹妹，坏事做尽的报应。作曲家托着长腔道，裤子难免需要清洗，月永レオ正式考虑起是否要让他换上自己的家居服，假装不知修补栅栏不过是对方临行前的举手之劳。

“每天都同小琉可眉来眼去，濑名可算腻烦了吗？”

“纵有令妹万般舍不得，我也不能一直翘班。”

——我去送一送濑名。辞别了母亲与小琉可，后脚互相讥讽着迈出家门。他大踏步在前，濑名紧随其后，穿梭在外观相近的房屋间，一如既往由作曲家本人率先迷路。对方叹气，再牵着他左转右转，总有人天生方向感上佳，月永レオ尚且想为他介绍街景，便已被领出迷宫般的别墅区。

“不肯让零他们通融几天，允许你在家办公吗？……哼，我也常离家，也不见小琉可不舍得。”

结识这位知名电台主持，想必足以成为闺蜜间茶余饭后的谈资——那是れおくん本就不常回家，她习惯成自然了。从不肯承认自身对濑名心生留恋的月永レオ驻足在分别的岔路口。若时间充裕，他会福至心灵地带其探访那间小小的地下live house，领略一番自己熠熠生辉的高中时代，在承载迄今人生中为数不多的欢愉之地达成浅薄的共感。并非要拖住对方的足步，试图在日常间达成深入了解，月永レオ从不想只停留在单向。而他同样深谙若是濑名泉决心要离开，这处中产别墅区亦或整片日本海，乃至了无踪迹淡出自己的人生，皆是任何人事物都阻拦不得的。

“我先前的录播电台都放尽了，地主家也没有余粮了。”

读懂挽留的潜台词，濑名泉浅淡地笑，于今日首度独处，眼尾透过镜片向他弯下温柔的弧度：我乘地铁来的，如果れおくん这般舍不得，不妨陪我走到地铁站吧？月永レオ矢口否认，堪堪挣脱堪比送别恋人的胶着，点头应着对方好好吃饭的絮叨。

“我会隔三差五过来瞧瞧。”

“没必要，我不常在家。”他为濑名泉纠正。

——那就来问候伯父伯母与琉可。对方好整以暇地改口，转身时屁/股上的鞋印隐约可见。我就知道你还在打小琉可的主意！爱妹心切的作曲家一个跨步上前拽住对方衣角，未经酝酿的指摘开口却是：“……你工作不要太辛苦了。钱财名利都是身外之物，身体要紧。”

濑名迈开的步子僵住半晌，背对他：“嗯。”

看不明晰他确切的神情，月永レオ目送那团毛茸茸渐行渐远，灰色的点被张着大口的地铁站吞噬了，也罢。怅然若失了半宿，继而全身心投入工作。成大事者不拘小节，他摇头晃脑哼着新曲的调儿，承应Knights姐姐的左听右探。

“——停停停！哪里有什么罗曼史！鸣分明也见过濑名，定能感到我和他从头到脚哪里都不合适！”

作曲家叼着铅笔挠着头，四仰八叉躺在待客室的沙发，平日作曲从不安居于一处，亟需灵感时更是恨不得在全宇宙逡巡。鸣上岚从冰柜取出一盒桃子味冰淇淋，抒发着夏日将尽的伤怀，衔着勺子款款走来，少女姿态优雅落座：“小泉看王さま的眼神里，满满的全是爱。”

月永レオ发出如被濑名拳击中腹部的呃呃声，平添几分心虚，无人会当真讨厌被重视的观感：“但恋爱是双方的事。虽然没留下愉快回忆，但我也经验不疏，鸣是把我视作情窦初开的小宝宝了吗！”

——敢这般置喙我的尊严，是嫌上个月奖金过于丰厚吗？他怒目圆睁瞪向鸣上岚，对方却一如既往露出“被嗷嗷叫的炸毛橘猫讨食”的笑容：好啦王さま，人家终归很敬佩他的勇气。你说你同他不合适，那么你讨厌他吗？抛下问句便对着手机前置摄像头整理仪容，方寸间唯余中央空调窸窣作响，红布条在静默间舞动——

是了，这就是年轻人，唯有这副天不怕地不怕的勇气与果敢令人称道。而自身所亲历的“濑名泉”是真正的他吗？当真会有人爱自己到如此境地吗？向来明察秋毫的鸣上岚暂且不知的是，作曲家回归工作没几日，便彻底被迫收回富余的断舍离困难——从母亲处得知濑名泉登门拜访成了日课，包括但不限于下班后接妹妹放学，周末陪父亲钓鱼，彻底顶替自身的地位与职责。月永家十分受用，于长子数度抗议无效后母亲甚为严厉地开口：既然这样放心不下泉君，那你倒是时常回来看看啊？月永レオ用谱纸覆上脸，一时了无睡意：

“哼哼，比起讨好我，他真正目的是想当月永家儿子吧！让我很难不怀疑他看上的其实是小琉可！”

——哎呀，小泉对炼/铜没兴趣吧，大概。鸣上岚扯掉谱纸喂他一口冰淇淋，掩住他无端招致F/B/I w/a/r/n/i/n/g的揣测。他被冰得口齿不清：“唔……鸣也说了‘大概’不是吗！好凉！舌头麻掉了！”

“好啦，虽然至今不知王さま你为何如此畏惧幸福，但人家擅自认定小泉就是能给你幸福的那个人。完全可以信任姐姐哦？人家的眼光可是一向刁钻的。”

被鸣上岚盖条毛毯空留在沙发上，困意始才正式袭上他。醒来后五点一刻，万籁俱寂的天际任他眺望，层楼叠榭镀上橙红烫金的边框——太阳当真落得愈发早，没有例会的工作日，提早下班的staff们贴心地为小憩的王さま带好门，供后者在软沙发上独享阑珊夏日专属的怅然。毯子从膝上垂下一侧，若即若离抚着地板，拉开抽屉底层取出不常开机的某部手机，翻找着某位联系人——

（略过无关紧要94字）濑名先前从朱樱处打听过这个号码，自然很快接通，演播室的回音浅淡而缥缈，便连彼此的呼吸也清晰可闻，携晚夏温热的薄荷气息熨帖在耳际，催得历尽千帆的作曲家悄然环顾四周确认无人旁观。

“れおくん？难得你主动来电话。”

旧电池刚开机就发烫，作曲家顶着被云翳染红的脸想——嗯嗯，没什么……只是突然被小行星击中了？

“说正事。”

“濑名，你又在我家吗！”

“没有，怎么了？”

“腿长在你身上，去哪里都是你的自由。但你不会把所有工作都丢给凛月了吧？”

——凛月的ins已两周不见香车美女，月永レオ理直气壮为好友撑腰。念及加班过度的好友每每与咖啡为伴，挂着两只黑眼圈半死不活的神色，未免不动恻隐之心——来，くまくん，濑名泉好整以暇地拍手，似乎将手机硬塞到趴着睡觉的人的肘弯里——“……哎呀，是王さま，”气若游丝地，“那什么，小濑真没有……都是我度假欠下的活。小濑本就工作狂，最近更像打了鸡血，每天提早完成工作就开溜，想给岳父岳母与小姨留个好印象啦，我和你说，他可勤谨恭敬了——喂喂小濑暴力禁止！”

而后夹在大呼小叫间的便是瓶瓶罐罐撞翻的噼里啪啦，不知又有谁偷买的奶茶倾覆在天价器材上。那畔正色道：说正事，我马上要下班了，要不要久违地共进晚餐？くまくん说他不去，かさくん说他不饿——作曲家皱起眉拿远手机，隐约听闻某位小朋友破门而入：什么，要与月永先生共进晚餐吗！待“濑名前辈是devil”染着哭腔的尾音落地，他在喧嚣的余烬里随口扯谎：“不了，鸣已经给我订过餐了……吧！”

“……那你打电话是为什么？”

“你夺走我在小琉可心里至高无上的地位，我不甘心。”

对方良久不语，片刻后迁移到更安静的某处：“如你所言，腿长在你自己身上，那就多回家看看啊？……今晚又吃盒饭吗？”略显沙哑的低音经由免提，在空荡的待客室回响，“明天周五，不如给她一个惊喜？她段考成绩出了，比上次又进步了不少哦。”

容我考虑一下，作曲家抱着膝，在喧哗的人世间将自己蜷成团——琉可日思夜想的“哥哥”当然是月永レオ，你责无旁贷，比起粉色情侣小碗这种细枝末节，还是多主动疼爱她吧？他轻声承应，比起这个，濑名还是离小琉可远一点！回想起通话初衷，堪比遭双重ntr的恼怒火上心头，开口却如一拳挥到棉花上：“濑名总是说教我……我说过，没有什么比你的身体更重要。”

——忙一阵闲一阵，近期宽松些罢了。毫无营养的安抚后，晚霞正式在天际烧起来了。而愈是接近，愈被一种类于近乡情怯的心绪席卷——对象为濑名泉，亦或有父母与妹妹。离家漂泊一人逍遥惯了，爱的修行向来凄惨，却也自尊心使然不肯接受濑名的提点。身体力行不失为好途径，他在翌日傍晚步行前往妹妹的学校，左等右等不见人影。班主任称月永琉可被一位自称哥哥的男性开车接走了。学校距家不远，往常濑名接她放学都是徒步。作曲家急火攻心要报/警，奔向公共电话亭，条件反射拨下某串实则记得熟烂的号码——

“冷静，不要哭！”濑名泉深吸气，“让我捋一捋，你是说，你来接琉可，结果她提前被人接走了？”

“是！还是自称哥哥的野男人！唔啊明明我和她说好今天来接，怎么能随便抛弃身为骑士的哥哥上了野男人的车！等等，我怎么听到她喊哥哥的声音！是我念想的具象化吗！难道小琉可就在你旁边！”

——可不许她知道我哭了！知道妹妹在濑名身旁且毫发未损，作曲家豪放地抹泪。车流间被喇叭声3D立体环绕的濑名泉咬牙切齿转动方向盘调头：可以请尊敬的作曲家先生得闲查阅一下两部手机中的任意一部吗？

“我刚刚就想开机来着，但都没电了，不然我也不会用公用电话！”

……可真是理不直气也壮。抛下这句话并让他原地不动，五分钟后那辆SUV载着朝思暮想的妹妹驶回，濑名泉下车风度翩翩地为女孩子拉门，后者径直扑到哥哥怀中，双马尾醒目如知更鸟的尾羽——无论如何，濑名也不能未经允许就擅自把小琉可带走！他抚摸着与自己别无二致的橙色脑袋：哥哥也好想琉可，工作太忙只得麻烦濑名照顾你……是了是了，是我行事武断考虑不周，一整天联络不上，发了五六条消息让你去餐厅汇合——濑名泉拉开车门：先上车，不要在学校门口演这出反悔的离婚夫妻的戏码。妹妹仍是乖巧地挽着他，月永レオ见此不愿坐副驾了，陪妹妹在后座诉衷肠。

“可真是不通世俗啊。你是哥哥，是三十岁的成年人了！”

——比起通知我，当务之急是报/警与查监控，明白吗？锋锐的眸子自后视镜将他逼得无处匿形，仿佛亲历濑名泉训斥实习生的场景，当着妹妹面被数落到毫无颜面可言，却又不好发作，只得缩着脖子讪讪地：抱歉呀，只是下意识觉得濑名很可靠……

“我听到了什么？”

“不，什么都没有。”月永レオ叹道，“我还要向小琉可的老师道歉，人际交往果真麻烦。”

——是指责学校安保不到位吗，也是人之常情……不用太担心，你本人就是股东之一吧。嘟囔着作结便专心开车，留给后座二人讲体己话的空间。也不怪老师放心交人，戴起眼镜的濑名泉尤为给人以正直好青年的错觉，更是每天接送妹妹，同父母都打好招呼，负责程度让亲生哥哥都自惭形秽。月永琉可拿出成绩单交由他过目，被夸奖的女孩子羞赧地仰面，亮晶晶的绿眸棱镜般折射出他的心之所向：那作为我进步了的回报，哥哥可以每天都回家吗？

作曲家一时犯了难。相较直言不讳“哥哥是早就独立的大人”，只得摸着妹妹的头别开视线，将往事按下不表：studio离家太远啦……通勤路上又耗时，经常逢上恼人的堵车。妹妹将信将疑地点头，心照不宣地不戳穿，转而滑动解锁给他展示某款新出的换装小游戏——不可以在车上玩手机！作曲家拉下脸，妹妹怯怯地把手机收回包里。

“れおくん不用这么严厉。她平时只有周末才能玩，注意时间就好。”驾驶座的濑名泉笑着解围。

“那可不行！在车上玩手机最伤眼。近视了就要戴上厚厚的酒瓶底，漂亮的大眼睛就黯然失色了！就像开车那位一样。”

妹妹当真抬眸端详后视镜中的濑名泉，后者隔空向她抛去一个wink——泉哥哥戴上眼镜也好看呀！——所以究竟谁才是哥哥！小琉可和他统一战线对付我吗！对着眨巴眼的小琉可，作曲家一时语塞，不知这副伶牙俐齿是得到谁的真传，却也承认这个例证毫无说服力，只得将牙齿咬得咯咯响，把“他原本就好看和眼镜无关”吞进肚里。

世事将他锻造为别扭的大人。自幼所受的教育迫使他诸事在自己身上寻求原因，时至今日练就一身自毁的本领。隔绝了爱与被爱便不会痛苦——相比不擅长去爱，更是畏惧名为“爱”的原罪。二十岁起始被上天收回“最喜欢你”的口头禅，自此秉承如此信条过活。

先前约定每周会面的日子，曾造访的餐厅的同一张餐台，唯有自身如坐针毡。端坐身畔的十岁女孩似乎又高了些，席间完全无需他照拂，举手投足颇有大人风范。他所见证妹妹的成长向来是飞跃式质变，而若她有朝一日得知哥哥因喜欢男人曾让父母被戳脊梁骨，在街坊邻里间抬不起头，暂不论是否还会期盼自己回家，她会同父母一样与自己断绝关系划清界限吗？如此的可能让他胆寒。每每立誓要多陪伴妹妹，想要触碰却又收回手，只得以成倍的物质补足愧疚。愈发感到自己身为哥哥的不称职，更无理由去指摘“爱”像吃饭喝水般平易的濑名。

——刚刚那家店先前我带你哥哥来过，饭后他不胜酒力在车里又唱又跳手舞足蹈大呼自己是“the king of the world”。驱车去影院，濑名泉揭短的嘴不曾消停一刻。尚有印象那杯“差点出人命”的红酒，不就是种了草莓嘛，倍感疲乏的作曲家翻了一路白眼。对方携妹妹在娃娃机前驻足时，急欲脱身的作曲家称要去买奶茶。回首望向一高一低的背影，可堪称是糟糕的三十年间唯独视若珍宝的，亦是他不知如何去爱、不敢付诸爱意、更甚是无资格去爱的两人。月永レオ狠心别过头直视前方——将他们联系起的自己更是彻头彻尾的外人。

待他二十分钟后重归，二人所在的娃娃机前已是水泄不通，他高举两大杯奶茶艰难挤入攒动的人群，同娃娃机前气定神闲的濑名泉打照面，顿时目瞪口呆：覆了一层玩偶的机器见了底，妹妹怀中各类玩偶摞得小山高。操纵杆左右平移，预判时机拍下旋钮，居然只提着短粗的尾巴便精巧命中，圆滚滚的兔子从下方滚落的那瞬，人群再度迸发欢呼与掌声。

——粉色耳朵通身白色，短粗的尾巴与四肢，安卧在玻璃箱里，月永レオ恍然想起曾经似乎也有这样一只不属于他的毛绒兔子，做工不算精致，任何年代都称不上什么名贵物什。年幼的作曲家趴在橱窗一侧露出星星眼，再落寞地目睹它被陌生男人的操纵杆夹起，送入他妻子怀抱的女孩手中——骗钱的伎俩罢了，男孩喜欢这些真没出息，被父亲厉声喝止强行牵走。外观可人的甜点、蛋糕、巧克力，亦被归为“女里女气”之流。父亲眼中与青春期一同莅临的“大逆不道”，反叛心实则在童年的分秒间酝酿，棍棒与耳光间违抗“顶天立地男子汉”的行为准则，大至进路小至发型父子争执不断大动干戈——

拼死冲破父亲与社会的藩篱后，月永レオ途经娃娃机从不久留，只偶有投去复杂一瞥。回归至现下，濑名泉得胜而归见好就收，小琉可接过奶茶，挑了最喜欢的两只塞进背包，又悄然递给濑名泉一只，余下分发给围观的同龄小朋友。孩子们为意外之喜雀跃不已，尽享童年应得的欢愉。被极富感染力的笑颜簇拥，只旁观便可同感共情，即便父亲威严的剪影不合时宜挡在前……而轮廓在喧嚣间被赋予了色彩、声音与温度，点滴具现涂抹出濑名的形象——取而代之的娃娃机魔王在摩肩接踵的人潮中向他而立，月永レオ知他不喜人多的场合，而今欢呼、热浪、镁光灯……却无一不似为他量身定制。

“呃……濑名有苦练娃娃机技术吗？”

“之前琉可和我说想抓娃娃，但抓不到——或许是天赋异禀？”

濑名接过奶茶，又称自己从不喝这些甜的，让れおくん闭上眼张开手。他听话地照做，有毛茸茸的物体在掌心瘙痒。倒数三、二、一，月永レオ鼓起勇气探开眼，五指裹不住粉色长耳。张开手指显现全貌，一瞬堪比三十年来的每个美梦成真。

——二十多年前的风靡至今仍在盛行吗？他已无暇去证伪。由此一遭，人头攒动如围观求婚，林林总总的目光纷然落在自己身上。众目睽睽下却见濑名含笑望来，所见所闻所感皆镀了层不甚分明的滤镜般。

“怎么这副快哭出来的神情，看来れおくん的视力也比我好不到哪里去。似乎是你从小就心心念念的，被其它玩偶埋在最下层，多亏琉可眼尖。你也见到了，为了夹到它，可真是大费周章……感谢れおくん买奶茶时能想到我，就当等价交换了。”

作曲家顿在原处。自己从未将兔子相关透露给妹妹，更遑论濑名泉。良久后想起道谢，对方轻飘飘地摆手，念着快开场了同他擦肩而过，体香、温度、白皮肤下泛青的血管，随之一并轻飘飘掠过视域。小琉可飞来挽住自己，尾随其后携裹在人流中缓步前行。濑名的肩膀棱角随步伐时隐时现，月永レオ却不担心与他走失，对方的爱愈多愈满向来毫无保留，更因他尚且随时日自然习得在芸芸众生中一眼辨出他的本领——

如同从梦境中走出的那般，濑名在检票处回身挥手，眼角眉梢蕴满笑意。

新上映的文艺片《灰猫与橘猫的罗曼史》，相比大热的动作片自然不算叫座。片子与座位皆是濑名选的，坚持不许对方接近妹妹的作曲家坐在正中央。顷刻落肚的奶茶频频作祟，中途起身去卫生间三次，每次返回剧情居然都能接上。索然无味的三小时内竖起耳朵听隔壁厅的刀光剑影，自开场后濑名不时摘下眼镜疑似抹泪，看来相当合他的意；而直至散场小琉可皆昏昏欲睡，这孩子从小睡眠质量就令人艳羡。拜托濑名端着她剩下一大半的奶茶，作曲家乘电梯到地下停车场，小指勾着兔子将酣眠的妹妹抱上后座。

“去我家——不用劳烦我重述地址了吧？”

——四十分钟到，濑名会意地关闭车载音响。月永琉可枕在哥哥膝上，橙色长发披散开，瀑布般柔顺地垂下。与自己如出一辙的瞳色，眼型却更圆，是遗传了母亲的杏眼，卷翘的睫毛则像极了父亲，完美继承双亲的优长，长大后定是位标志的美人。他擅自认定妹妹是降临在俗世的天使，将对光明人间的期许悉数寄予她。日渐年老的父母陪伴不起她漫长的岁月，便轮到哥哥责无旁贷为她挡风遮雨，隔绝自身曾沾染的尘世污秽。也知许久未曾留心过父母斑白的鬓发，不忍深入探究岁月留痕，每每情愿自己像濑名般视力不佳……

“唔，玉桂狗……”

妹妹落着口水串，月永レオ不由失笑。即便会对濑名“春/心/萌/动”，她尚且是孩子，正于举世难寻的安宁一隅无忧且无扰。兔子玩偶安然坐于旁侧，时隔二十五年随他回家，与主人共享笃定而真实的，可堪承受的，足以安然置身的美梦，更被赐予永远不用急于醒来的权利。来日方长，多的是去补足爱的时机；滔天大错连同难以释怀的怨怼，尚且不乏自我宽恕的余地。他抚着小琉可的蝴蝶结发饰，眼尖瞅见驾驶座旁Knights拆了封的新专。柠檬味空气清新剂不见踪影，任他嗅出几分熟谙，是濑名惯用的衣物软化剂的味道吗？相熟的都市景色飞逝而去，三十年来却不曾匀出分秒留心，霓虹灯蛇状游弋，在视野尽头交错汇聚——

堪堪入眠的作曲家一头磕上车窗。龇牙咧嘴捂着脑袋，后视镜中的濑名自然是含笑的。嘲笑我出丑吗？他面红耳赤瞪向濑名泉，对方更是光明正大望过来，堪比拆封的专辑的昭然若揭。意味不明，牵扯不清，教人心生苦涩，而蓝眸中闪烁着诸多迷人的可能性，足够深沉广阔，容纳对美好人生的期许。不仅在红灯的须臾，更在长久时日中令他笃信前方会有更甚的、无穷尽的幸福。他们穿梭在似乎永无尽头的暗夜，却奔向温暖鲜亮的目的地；而这般的幸福与爱，皆是永无止息。

作为对濑名贡献销量的答谢，他间接购入对方从业以来的特辑——放松而已，很感谢他丰富我的题材，作曲家按下暂停，几句搪塞，聆听濑名节目时总不希望旁人在场——人家懂的，王さま，是想更多了解他吧。鸣上岚用小勺搅着咖啡，徐徐吹凉：“真怀念啊，先前也有过一位让人家如此倾心的对象，暂且停留在挚友的程度。”

——嗯哼？作曲家不甚关切。九月上旬连绵多雨，本就不多畏热，效力过足的冷气更是凝滞灵感。不知濑名现下如何，恍然记起最后一次拜访广电大楼，已要追溯至五个月前的春末。

“从十八楼——我来不及拉住他。”

没有然后，没有结果。饶是再不通世俗的作曲家也噤声，悄然抬眸，对方平静如水，低头抿一口咖啡，翩然奔赴工作——相互理解至关重要，不要走人家的老路。月永レオ不再多问，深究他人的事等于踏入他人的战场，唯余那句忠告在广电大楼前的玛莎拉蒂里余音绕梁——许是从鸣上岚按下不表的过往隔空感到威慑，虽被濑名半强迫地每天保持通信畅通，却远不足量。并非要同他做什么，也时而无话可说，只是不详的预感涌上来，一日不见便觉剜心般。

随机播放刻录的特辑，“不眠夜的舒芙蕾”在狭小车厢供他一人品鉴。时而与女嘉宾轻佻互动，小憩后又高谈阔论国际局势，间或穿插同月永レオ的营业，听来总觉羞耻，更因时日推移掺入几分傻气。与他愈发接近，愈是不像自己。广电大楼坐落在海滨，作曲家头抵车窗将初秋海岸独揽，首屈一指的海天相接处翻滚的云翳，饮饱了海水的紧实海绵堆叠成由他双眸绘制的庞大而诡谲的名画，海水静默地将其托起，却可堪当下一时的承载。

终归美中不足——源自其间的降雨，未免携着海洋的咸/腥。月永レオ心中升起别样的端倪：若能与濑名共赴其间，将是多么好的景致。跳跃式的念想转瞬即逝，而自第一粒叩击前挡风玻璃的乐音为始，再愕然候着云彩朝他重压而下，便是秘而不宣的骤雨的最初预兆。山脚处容纳着濑名的居所，步行通勤经由开阔的人行道，周身甚而寻不到一棵树，更遑论遮风避雨的建筑——见面的计划泡汤，不待他感到没来由的放松，洪流将豪车冲离广电大楼，汪洋里一叶扁舟向海岸线打着转平移，积雨云的造势却毫不止息。月永レオ当即发动车辆预备驶离海岸，而濑名恰自雨幕的尽头极富戏剧性地冲进视域，密不透风的围罩里艰难喘息、仓皇奔逃，一叠文件袋堪堪护进西装外套。

雨刷器簌簌作响，挡风玻璃后天地间唯独安谧的一隅，作曲家手握方向盘，不知该摆出何种表情。突然开启的双闪招致濑名一瞥，而后对方头也不回冲进大楼，顿感自己像极降智偶像剧里雨中豪车等恋人下班的总裁，若要做足全套，怕不是要弃车随他冲进雨中并大呼“我愿用所有来生换你今生一次回眸”才显诚恳……？

他颓然地确信濑名有察觉到自己，并因头一遭狼狈的失态深感没脸见人，便刻意在洪流中下一场赌注。他总会出来的，自己便能等，月永レオ人生中头一次以霸总心态认定这场无言拉锯的胜者终将是自己。似是捱过几世纪，对方服了软，草草拧干衣衫，撑了柄黑伞重归雨幕，当真奔他而来。

“れおくん真不怕被冲进海里啊。”

伞丢进后备箱，月永レオ认出是朔间凛月的所有物。湿漉漉的濑名携巨量水汽袭上副驾，灰发成丝成缕贴在面上，抖着手默然接过纸巾盒，不时背过身咳几声，嘶哑着嗓音道谢。濑名泉其人美得出奇，瓢泼大雨又将他与生俱来的侵略性洗刷殆尽。而即便沦为被弃置雨中的奶猫，却也时刻扬着高傲的头颅一巴掌拍走意欲领养他的人，仿佛简陋的橙子纸箱便是他命定的归所。

（略过无关紧要407字）

水汽间氤氲的沁凉醉人的，亦有不难分辨的烟草气，现下也不曾例外。罢了，即便曾依偎在被窝用小号叹服创作者的想象力，对方却想必不是同人里被他霸道总裁月永レオ包养的，唯他是从的电台一枝花，更不会极端理想化将自己每句发言都置于心上。对方低头系安全带：“明天头版头条有了：《知名作曲家月永レオ葬身汪洋，人车毁迹》。”一句将尚在酝酿的旖旎毁个干净。就这么诅咒冒生命危险救你于水火的恩人吗？月永レオ不耐烦地拍打方向盘：说吧，去哪？

“市里的分台，有工作上的要事。”

“就这样去？”他上下打量通身透湿的濑名泉，“零和凛月这么苛待他们的台柱子吗！”

“生活所迫，不如你发工资再给我升职？”

“濑名当真要加盟Knights的话我倒是可以考虑——手机被淋了？”

“开是能开机……”对方略显迟钝地嘟囔，蹙着眉输入导航，却不见往日的半分伶俐，笨手笨脚折腾许久。

“你抽烟了。”

“最近好几个策划相当费脑，而且你也并不想见我。”

我没——的确以工作为由屡次拒绝会面，半晌：“行，你抽，你迟早抽出毛病来。”

“我现在很累。你何必每次都给我脸色，我是你仇家吗？”

而后便是诡异的沉寂。不说了，听听音乐，为缓解气氛，对方直接上手按下播放键——正逢列表循环里的濑名在游刃有余地，可堪称爽朗地放声大笑。濑名本人指尖僵在空中，场面一度尴尬无比。

十几秒后，“……这是我刚入职时的？”

“或许吧。”

“关掉吧，吵死了。”

——你那么自恋，居然不爱听自己的声音吗？从市郊驱车前往市中心，二人全程零交流。不信任导航的月永レオ没有开进地下道，转而手动择了条更安全的远路。神通广大的作曲家暂且不知的是，明日头版头条便是五辆车淹在地下道导致八人死亡的惨剧，庆幸的同时倍感唏嘘。待他再度载上办完公事的濑名泉滞塞在高架桥，副驾座上的人仍不发一言。逐而察觉异样：他探查另一侧路况时濑名呼吸逐为粗重。定睛去瞧，面色惨白；伸手去摸，额头滚烫。

TBC

  1. 原本预定的这章大纲没多少，写完一看激/情两万字。于是拆成两章了，下一章一周后发
  2. 没有绝症没有车祸没有韩剧展开，濑名泉当然不会死，也更没有得新/冠
  3. 《灰猫与橘猫的罗曼史》在我其他pa的故事里也有出现过
  4. 还算喜欢的话，请给我红心蓝手与评论ww评论非常重要，是我更新的动力



  


  


[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2020-05-31  
评论：13  
热度：129

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c992962a)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c96c0832)  


评论(13)

热度(129)

  1. 共11人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) [复古老照片](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://banyao269.lofter.com/) [🌧️如期之霂](https://banyao269.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://59601843.lofter.com/) [忆初](https://59601843.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://youyoushenma.lofter.com/) [鱼缸鱼缸](https://youyoushenma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://fhxjsh10000.lofter.com/) [天天掉粉罢了](https://fhxjsh10000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://577321278.lofter.com/) [Romeo](https://577321278.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://tsukiia.lofter.com/) [时清](https://tsukiia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://jiubaijiushijiu01122.lofter.com/) [九佰九十九](https://jiubaijiushijiu01122.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://jiubaijiushijiu01122.lofter.com/) [九佰九十九](https://jiubaijiushijiu01122.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://xingchentianye.lofter.com/) [欧咦夜](https://xingchentianye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://chenqingbenqing.lofter.com/) [污染tag星人](https://chenqingbenqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://zhongerbingwanqihuanzhe.lofter.com/) [这是一个磕粮的号（栀晚专属）](https://zhongerbingwanqihuanzhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://sweetplus.lofter.com/) [甘加](https://sweetplus.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://sweetplus.lofter.com/) [甘加](https://sweetplus.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://jimoxingqiu262.lofter.com/) [寂寞星球](https://jimoxingqiu262.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) [_Noria](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) [_Noria](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://zyy5211314.lofter.com/) [hina！](https://zyy5211314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://mucaoxi042.lofter.com/) [暮草兮❤](https://mucaoxi042.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://ienasa.lofter.com/) [吧根的航空母舰](https://ienasa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) [人语井边桐](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) [人语井边桐](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://mioyue0705.lofter.com/) [澪玥](https://mioyue0705.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) [BonoTomato](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) [BonoTomato](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://dongqingren274.lofter.com/) [忍忍不吃糖](https://dongqingren274.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) [好困好困好困](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://2383761090.lofter.com/) [潮月_](https://2383761090.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yuyunshiyu.lofter.com/) [东翎](https://yuyunshiyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://6927110018059.lofter.com/) [唔啾](https://6927110018059.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://6927110018059.lofter.com/) [唔啾](https://6927110018059.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://ql932.lofter.com/) [楚妍](https://ql932.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) [好困好困好困](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://evangelionasuka.lofter.com/) [澄汁不是橙汁](https://evangelionasuka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) [Svegliarsi La Mattina](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) [Svegliarsi La Mattina](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://xueranfanhuasimeng.lofter.com/) [。](https://xueranfanhuasimeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://bugubuguniao35326.lofter.com/) [sakurachiyo](https://bugubuguniao35326.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://bugubuguniao35326.lofter.com/) [sakurachiyo](https://bugubuguniao35326.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://lhiukyyy.lofter.com/) [Hiukyyy](https://lhiukyyy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	9. 【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 8-lattice

【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 8-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 8](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c992962a)

送给 [@鸽德](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=527623508) ，电台主持人×作曲家的设定，详见 [阅前必读](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcecf1) （阅前必读一定要看） 前篇 [【0+1】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcedc2) [【2】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5ca8a75) [【3】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5d75c6d) [【4】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c60d7ffd) [【5】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c76614f6) [【6 ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7e215fc)[】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7e215fc) [【7】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c983f73d)  


**保命声明：全文只有泉雷是cp向。此外任何角色关系都是cb向，请谨记主角二人与其余人无任何爱情元素，更无三角恋与相簿的成分。如若当真有人因误解产生不适，作者率先一个滑跪道歉：dbq！**

  


\------------------分割线------------------

Chapter 8

by lattice

待到月永レオ协同护士降服死活不愿住院的濑名泉，扒了他一身行头换上干爽的病号服，跑上跑下办完手续，已是入了夜。扎着留置针的濑名边咳边嚷“肺炎而已屁大点事”，坚称每天输液不影响工作，医院太吵睡不踏实，浏览药品清单后才噤声。果真是自己一语成谶吗？作曲家的腹诽遭对方驳斥：“与抽烟无关……是因为淋雨。”

此地无银三百两，年龄不大理由不少。就近被送往某公立医院的单间病房，濑名全程眉头紧蹙。干净整洁是基本，设施一应俱全，便没什么可鸡蛋里挑骨头的，作曲家抱臂站在窗前：“抽烟伤肺，如果濑名不花那十几分钟抽烟，也不用冒雨送文件。”深感自己思虑周全，不枉多吃四年饭。有别于生来养尊处优挑床挑枕头的濑名泉，作曲家出身平平自苦日子里摸爬滚打，最落魄时曾在伦敦中央公园的长椅度日。退烧药汩汩输进体内，昔日名嘴现今颓然地躺卧，眼皮打架却不忘嘴硬：“我今天没力气吵架……れおくん不回去吗？”

——我动用人际安排的单间你还赶我？作曲家逆反心上头，八抬大轿都请不走，一屁股坐上椅子翘起二郎腿：“濑名在本市有亲人吗？”

“……我不是五岁小孩，也有过住院经验——你当真要坐一晚？就为了我这点小病？”

将别扭的关心置若罔闻，作曲家掏出纸笔伏上窗台，濑名也如小学生吵架般兀自别过脸。实则大可申得陪护床的VIP，劳苦多年位高权重却从不为己谋求太多。他曾在去年重返伦敦旧居，惊觉破败的出租屋连同老鼠的巢穴被夷为平地，未免唏嘘沧海桑田。上了年头的椅子虽不算舒适，相较之下却是足以栖身的安居。

借着月色赶完乐谱，在工作群请假称“友人身体抱恙”，当即被猜出是濑名泉，也罢。晚安短信发送至小琉可，拔完针的护士关灯，将病人家属的交谈隔绝在门后，周遭唯余浅眠的濑名。夜色如浓稠的墨，褪去的暴雨早将月光洗刷得剔透。退烧药不曾立竿见影，月永レオ移开手背，为濑名添上冰袋。

唯有二人共据的领域，没有DDL快马加鞭地催，不为闲杂人等所扰，唯有风声在星云间亘古涤荡。虽深谙大都好物不坚牢，诗意地栖居更是少数人之恩典，而今的新古典主义画作浑然天成，“欣赏”不合时宜却不过分。星疏月朗，流苏般刷拂卷翘的睫毛，眼睑处涂抹扇形的造影，精巧如鬼斧神工的雕塑，亦是通身温热的、有生气的活物。他眷恋地望向濑名的睡颜，仅此便生出在他身畔永久停驻的肖想——

十二点过五分，可遇不可求的融融被尖锐刺破，堪堪入梦的作曲家惊醒，冰袋在地板化成一滩冒着寒气的水，濑名弓着背抓扯床单发抖。他手忙脚乱将其扶起递过温水，对方揪着水杯灌下一大口，面色绀紫背过气去。警铃大作，飞奔而来的护士为他吸痰，再由氧气面罩勒紧无血色的面庞，耳提面命唯一的陪护，叮嘱他时刻留心观察，再加重就进ICU插管上呼吸机……他呆愣在床前，像棵听不懂人话的朽掉的木头，经提醒方才如梦初醒后退让位。

若无这一遭，月永レオ无从察觉的爱意或许永无破茧之日——他会死吗？意欲问询，几度吐不出完整音节。人是会死的；濑名泉是人；濑名泉是会死的。推车携足音渐行渐远，空留双目紧闭的濑名连着氧气泵，换得今夜暂且的安宁。吃五谷杂粮的血肉之躯，病得严重自然会死。即便推导出锥心刺骨的三段论，却仍难以置信亲眼所见。跳出前任炮/友的身份，对方是他相当称许的那类年轻人，千锤百炼不会折断的剑，凭无可撼动的意志遗世而独立，现下却沦落至仰仗那根堪堪可折的氧气管来维持，艰难地咳喘，吸出呼哧呼哧的水声——何以至此？不待作曲家调整情绪落座，对方泄出泣音，彻底驱散不时上涌的困意：

“妈妈……”

微弱如蚊声，激得他甦醒。竖起耳朵凑近，对方复而嘟囔几声辨识不清的，便落入深沉而彻底的酣眠。

——妈妈、妈妈，呱呱坠地之际随啼哭而至的音节。父亲口中毫无男子气概可言的作曲家本人，少年时亦耻于这般称呼母亲。二十六岁事业有成从不示弱的男人，精致漂亮得像一阵风，深谙行走人间的法则，实则身为与普罗大众别无二致的，可怜亦可悲的凡人——是他的恍然发觉，更甚是迟来的顿悟。

高高在上颐指气使的追求已无新花样，却于当下首度卸下防备示弱服软，任他窥见极富濑名意味的喜怒哀乐。濑名的世界终于肯向我敞开一丝一角了吗？被骇得定格在墙角的作曲家本人，更甚是濑名自身亦不明原委——亲历他诸多惯于示人的模样，却终究被至为脆弱的濑名驯服，身心仰仗其摆布，有异于“母性发作”的飞蛾扑火。

他不知自身如何捱到翌日清晨。喊妈妈后濑名一夜无话，呼吸平稳，拂晓时被护士抽去五六管血都无知觉。第一缕日光照进病房，濑名起身取下氧气罩，白皙面庞被勒出两道醒目红痕——れおくん留下陪我了？嗓音嘶哑面露迷茫，似对昨夜种种全无印象。

“嗯。”

“你睡了吗？”

“睡了。”作曲家目光飘忽。

“我有说梦话吗？”

“……好像喊了‘妈妈’。”

对方哦了一声，便盯着扎上留置针的左手出神。

“你父母呢？”

“什么？”

“我是说，你父母，”月永レオ顿了顿，“我记得在国外吧，回来看你吗？”

濑名意欲开口便一阵咳嗽，作曲家再不敢喂水，只得为他拍背，数年来小琉可生病自己从未及时赶回，更不具备照拂病人的任何经验。早餐送到床前，濑名全无胃口：“我说了我不是宝宝，无需作曲家先生如此悉心照料……住院费只含我一人的餐食，那你吃什么？”

“濑名不用担心，节能模式on，饿三天都不在话下！”

对方拉下脸，病中也不忘数落，唐僧念经般迫使作曲家叫了外餐，当面一口不剩才罢休——没必要为此兴师动众，濑名开启保鲜盒盖，眉头紧蹙只吃下一半。既如此，月永レオ也不便多问。印象中濑名虽从七岁起便独立生活，却是童年治愈一生的模板，同自己天壤地别，终归是和睦家庭的幸运儿呢？

而待其向单位报备准假，再不愿兴师动众也覆水难收了——两小时后疑似翘班的朔间凛月携朱樱司风尘仆仆赶到病房，扑向吸着氧的好兄弟，一把鼻涕一把泪。不至于这么夸张，我一时半会儿死不了，又要被别人赶上罢了，病号哭笑不得地叹道，被宽慰称小濑电台一哥地位无可撼动，朔间凛月拍着胸脯打包票。

“我这好歹算工伤。若不是你哥开会要材料，我看见天色转坏便不会贸然出门——我就直呼他名讳了，我说啊，朔间零报销医药费吗？”

台长胞弟面露难色：即便你是小濑，这大概也不可……旁侧左手一筐鸡蛋右手一箱牛奶的小朋友戴起口罩环顾四周，畏畏缩缩无从下脚。向来是私人医生上门问诊，头次造访公立医院，不适应也是情理之中，月永レオ接过慰问品，起身将唯一的椅子让与他，遭推辞——难道月永先生昨晚至今一直陪着濑名前辈吗？明明您同样不认可这位devil的教育准则，对他追求您的手段也颇有微词！怎么会……！小朋友面露艳羡，甚能寻到几分对濑名泉的嫉妒。朱樱比濑名更像“年轻人”，表现为急于同这个称谓划清界限，时而用力过猛过犹不及。而错付的情/爱与时光被第三方不留情面地画上句点：“没错，你景仰的‘月永先生’真真切切陪了我一整晚——医生说没有传染性，かさくん不用像见瘟神似的被迫来看我。”

作曲家后退半步，跳出剑拔弩张的修罗场。病号已然不见片刻前送客的架势，戴起面罩反倒气定神闲不少，欺负后辈或称逗小朋友，甚有几分源于前辈的自得与怜爱。如此让前者更为光火，面红耳赤青/筋/暴/起：“我认真地、严肃地、seriously地重申：濑名前辈与月永先生都不可以把我当kid看待！”

——王さま怎会找到如此偏僻的医院，小~朱今天陪我一路折腾，地铁上被踩了几脚还被偷钱包，情郁于中发之于外，他平日哪里遭过这样的罪！朔间凛月当即拽住朱樱司攥紧的拳头含笑解围，再替濑名泉惩戒般掐一把小朋友婴儿肥的脸蛋：“嘛嘛，我和小~朱只是想感叹，小濑从来没有爱错人。”

——这是什么胳膊肘外拐发言，凛月也向着濑名吗！作曲家品出不对劲，却不好声辩。二位到访让濑名心情转好，而知名主持病倒入院的逸闻顷刻沸沸扬扬，广博的人脉佐以强大的社交能力，即便病号本人屡屡表态无需探望，新朋故友却也大包小包络绎不绝，廊间一时充满快活的空气。出于合作关系，Knights方也派出精于人际的鸣上岚携Lamer礼盒前来，遭王さま哀叹“鸣果然被濑名收买了。”

乃至母校导师登门，这是何等排面，万万吃罪不起。濑名泉被作曲家扶起，摘去氧气罩勉力忍着咳挂着笑与之高谈阔论。谈及母校与朔间财团筹备新闻学的合作项目，在电台挂牌设立实习点，濑名身为中间人与联络人，事成一半；又提及这位得意门生赴美进修的事宜，濑名身为当事人，尚在计划中。作曲家全程趴在窗台枕着胳膊假寐，只将后者听进心里。厚底眼镜的教授示意：这位是？

“啊，他是我的……”

——您好，我是月永レオ，曾与濑名先生搭档主持电台节目。他一个箭步跳起打断濑名的陈述，但愿没把教授吓到。久闻大名，您就是与濑名君一同创造收听奇迹的月永先生，不仅本科生，我带的硕士生里也有不少您的粉丝——濑名先生业务能力卓然拔群，母校的悉心栽培可见一斑。哪里哪里一番客套，商业互吹推来让去。前脚送走老教授，月永家母亲后脚送来热饭菜，几近失声的濑名歉意地提起唇角，努力吃得/一/滴/不/剩。

“泉君要多补充营养，家里的饭可比外面好多了。琉可中午不回家，以后中午我送饭来，顺便照顾泉君。”

“谢谢您的好意，这也太……”

——不是我那就是レオ，泉君总得有人陪护。准丈母娘放出狠话，未来儿婿只得点头应许。临近傍晚，营业整日的濑名再度高烧，瘫在床上浑身骨头散了架，终于得闲睡下前，气若游丝地表态：再有谁来，天王老子我也不见。作曲家从不擅长推诿：要我怎么答？

“就说我在理疗室。”

呼吸粗重，眉头紧蹙，便知睡不安稳。诸事追求尽善尽美，病中亦要连轴转，纵有三头六臂也分身乏术，更甚投入心力追求有心理创伤的外星作曲家……月永レオ自嘲着起身，蹑手蹑脚拎起暖瓶旋开门，当头与某人相撞。蓝框眼镜掉落在地，对方手忙脚乱蹲下去捡。作曲家比出嘘的手势，又象征性道歉，上上下下端详，摘掉眼镜判若两人——确信曾打过照面，翡翠绿的眸子与声音同样熟谙，一时想不起详细，约莫是濑名的熟人？

“他刚说：‘再有谁来，天王老子我也不见，有人问起，就说我在理疗室。’”

罔顾眼镜男不明所以的“诶”声，下楼前不忘反身将病房门关得严丝合缝。濑名将未来规划全权交由自身，间接丢来莫须有的包袱。不忍其疲于奔命，继续深造不失为好选择……可自己当真有资格左右濑名的未来吗？抑或有胆量接受异地恋吗？难料的世事当前，作曲家在打开水的队尾心事重重前移，到自己时仍浑然不觉。留恋与不舍初现端倪对方便要离去，不失为造化弄人的一种。

时日推移喧嚣散尽，探病的人群偃旗息鼓，陪伴在侧只余月永レオ。白天与母亲轮班，夜班皆是作曲家职守。濑名寡言不少，为调养嗓音非必要不开口，甚而懒到用手示意。时常独坐出神，唤了许久才承应，背起行囊动身，对方甚而连头都不抬。

“濑名都不关心我去哪。”

月永レオ噘着嘴收回一半的步子。对方如梦初醒：啊，嗯，れおくん要回家？

“这是几？”

他跳到床前，两根手指晃晃逗他开口，濑名视若无睹。

“脑袋烧糊涂了吗！最近的濑名安静得出奇，大有向老年痴呆发展的趋势！”

不对劲，当真不对劲，CT造影及诸项指标皆在好转，气色却江河日下。往日的濑名精通言语艺术，随时随地侃侃而谈，对着棵草都能吹出朵花来。他盯向迟钝的濑名泉，发挥富余的想象力脑内排出一场好戏：濑名泉同朔间兄弟明争暗斗，外姓人惨遭架空被排挤出权力中心。可怜极了，他啧然摇头，怜悯之心油然而生：“既然零和凛月压榨你当劳力，那就忘掉万恶的资本家吧，不妨投入我麾下！既能跳槽减压，又能留在我身边，岂不美哉。”

——没压榨我，对方淡漠抬眸。/韭/菜/割/了/几/茬/便/安/于/现/状/了/，许久不曾寄人篱下看人眼色的作曲家没来由地着急。濑名拍拍枕头躺下：“暂不论你的拍脑门决策，几天前尚且死活不愿我在你的studio设实习点，れおくん怎么突然肯向我示好了，太阳打西边出来了？”

——受宠若惊，仿佛我当真不久于人世。濑名装模作样掐自己的手被捉住：快呸呸呸，濑名会活很久的！活到八十岁变成白胡子老爷爷也不在话下！双臂撑着病床两侧，莫名奇妙床咚了濑名，对着愕然瞪圆的蓝眸连珠炮：

“浪子回头金不换，你若以媒体人的身份加盟Knights，我会以年上的胸襟通融的。时间自由氛围融洽，五险一金有保障，杜绝996不必每逢假日三班倒。免除你的多心，我特此声明你不是/睡/我/才/上/位——朋友多了好走路，濑名比我更懂。你要真想和我发展办公室恋情，还是上下级，我也没意见。”

从不看降智偶像剧的作曲家挖掘出自身当真有成为霸总的潜质。屈尊纡贵到如此地步，已然是破釜沉舟。对方沉吟几秒，换上标志笑容：我会谨慎考虑的。

这般笑容他曾见过的，譬如朔间凛月嚷着也要小濑亲手制作的爱心便当时被后者面露微笑拧上耳朵，实则同婉拒无异。热脸贴上冷屁股，作曲家顿感无趣，再不想cos霸总了，拎着包裹便出门。而待他携换洗衣物而归，开门便见濑名罕见地端坐，面色红润有光泽，戴起眼镜捧着ipad，卷发也一丝不苟抹了发胶。

“游君来过了。”

他语气平静，尾音却上扬。濑名泉小姨的儿子，他引以为傲的表弟，作曲家始才想起这号人物，将漂亮的眼镜男与其挂钩，濑名曾当面与之视频通话，他也用濑名的账号浏览过那位的脸/书。先前精神不振的病号只收下化妆品礼盒，坚持让月永レオ将余下的鸡蛋牛奶保健品等拿去孝敬老人，单人病房摞得小山高着实碍眼，月永家断然不收，只好又一车拉回studio暂存。而今床头柜多出一个果篮，在空落且惨白的病房扎眼得很，没有卡片标牌，一看便知是在楼下随手买的。

“れおくん快看，游君刚发的。”

——笑死，企鹅肉。他凑近去瞧，念出声后又get不到笑点。

“他最近回日本探亲，上次来扑了个空，又特地去了三次理疗室才碰见我。他父母十几年前离婚，姨夫疏于尽责，游君是我一手带大的。”抑不住的激动与炫耀，神采奕奕堪比回光返照——方才让他呸呸呸的作曲家无名火直冲大脑，思维未免尖刻。

“哦，厉害，濑名教导有方。”作曲家拉过椅子，极尽敷衍之能事。

“游君智商过人，为人处世却不曾悟到哥哥的真传。居然就在门前傻等，比かさくん还不懂变通。虽然我有同样好好收下弟弟的爱——”

原来如此，顺理成章，亏得先前自作多情。月永レオ起身走近窗台，背对笑颜憨厚可爱的傻哥哥咣地把椅子一撂，空旷的病房被砸出回音。他大人有大量，并不曾将这个游君视作威胁，而是他不知濑名的归宿究竟在何方。整个家族扎根在大洋彼岸，唯有濑名本人浮萍般同海滨那处房产依偎度日——突然这是怎么了？命定离去的人面露诧异不明所以，不知是当真情商暴跌还是装出的：“れおくん把果篮吃了吧，水果放不久。”

“弟弟的一片心意，供外人糟蹋了合适吗？”

“送我的就是送你的，れおくん也是他哥哥。”

——我可不记得何时多出个麻省理工的弟弟，白来的便宜谁爱捡谁捡。却被噎得无处反驳，只得拆开包装掏出个苹果在濑名眼前晃晃——当真不象征性品尝一口“游君的爱”？

“即便れおくん不是外人，但‘游君’只有我能喊。”

“一天到晚盯着别人家妹妹的人没资格说这话！”

“我何时喊过琉可糖，我一直都称她妹妹酱。”

可以，一贯的贫嘴并非了无踪迹，没烧傻也没老年痴呆。病人最大，只得平心静气不计较：多亏“游君”，濑名终于不是半死不活的了，充足了电有余力捉弄人了？

“苹果我从不整个吃，向来是切成小块。”

攥紧小刀的月永レオ差点一口气上不来。别人生气我不气，气出病来没人替，救人一命胜造七级浮屠，他默念不要生气赞美歌，清洗苹果、小碗与刀具，坐在床边灰溜溜地削皮。能令声名鼎赫的“王さま”忍辱负重到如此，世上暂且只有一位，而这人摘了眼镜放下ipad，眯起眼瞧他：

“れおくん愿意听我‘精神不振’的缘由吗？”

“有话就说有屁就放。”

“住院的第一晚在梦里喊妈妈，没出息的模样被れおくん尽收眼底。长久以来在你心里的伟/光/正形象覆灭了，不知该如何与你相处，许久才接受现实。”

“濑名想多了，从来没有那种东西，更不必为这种小事劳烦心神。”

——是吗？濑名耐人寻味地发问。成天觊觎小琉可，夺走我“好哥哥”的称谓，凭此印象分就已触底，月永レオ好整以暇对答如流，苹果皮绕圈不断，专注于炫技，不屑于抬头瞧他。

“那れおくん或许愿意接受真正的我吗？”

长条果皮在空中折成两截。对方视若无睹：“我告诉过游君，近日里每天照料哥哥的，正是哥哥想与之共度一生的人。我之所以重新振作，原因之一是见到れおくん明目张胆为我吃醋，知道你心里是有我的。”

一块连皮的果肉打了个旋儿滑进碗底。自恃削苹果技术高超的人在心底尖叫，一个不慎差点削到手，当下又怀念起沉默到可怖的濑名泉。比起无谓的醋不如吃些甜的，濑名叉起那块苹果递至作曲家唇边，后者难得不反驳“心里有他”，受蛊般温顺地凑近，红着脸在牙尖留下清甜的水渍。

“抱歉戒烟半途而废，也抱歉近期给れおくん添的麻烦。我答应你调养好身体，待到变成八十岁老爷爷也会努力陪在你身边。”

濑名垂下眼睑，将刚切下的果肉送入口中，再将同一柄塑料叉子递还自己。久违了，れおくん的橙子味，濑名说，我货比三家送你的香氛是廉价洗护品难望项背的。好甜，濑名又说，但偶尔陪れおくん吃些甜也不坏。眸中满盈期许，如同乖巧坐等他投喂的幼儿园宝宝。不知是否为对方近视而生的错觉，睫毛覆下的眼眸格外含情脉脉：

“……谢谢れおくん。最让我幸福的莫过于你在。”

会读心的濑名抚平他的飞机耳与炸毛，顺势扶住因擂鼓般的心跳而堪堪滑脱的不锈钢小碗。这没什么的，他本想推脱，有我在你身边也并非什么了不得的事吧？却只是含着不忍吞咽的果肉，心想无论如何他会永远记得这一刻，罔顾它是否只为命运洪流携裹的不堪一提的南柯一梦：薄荷底色的胶片密封湛蓝的眼眸，一尘不染的白墙染上被镌刻濑名印记的橙香。而视线游移，小琉可拎着保温桶含笑站在门口目睹全程——便是她的哥哥由此终于得到尘世的容纳，回归为人间烟火的一部分。

除却此类本就少有的打情骂俏，病中的濑名更常浸在缄默里。月永レオ自作曲的间隙抬头，对方读书看报或凝思，将自身关入外物惊扰不得的密闭领域。恒温空调窸窣的风声，偶有轻声咳嗽，令人安心的薄荷香气，恼人的消毒水味也没那般生厌了。

两周后对方被获准出院，仍需每天输两瓶液。月永レオ开车载着病恹恹的濑名携瓶瓶罐罐回到海滨别墅。濑名洗了澡睡下，作曲家让人送了些肉菜蛋奶来，撸/起/袖/子为他接风洗尘，而待久违好眠中的濑名嗅到焦味前，他关闭阀门叫了外餐。事后清理厨房，洁癖的濑名对他的劳动成果指手画脚，甚而亲自上阵，作曲家只得退居二线，蹲在旁侧为对方拭汗。

病来如山倒，病去如抽丝，经此一遭濑名脱相不少，略圆的面庞被框出棱角，平添几分冷峻的男人味。睡熟的身体格外沉，作曲家起夜时每每艰难翻动抬起他胳膊测温——习惯成自然了，遭推搡的濑名皱着眉头哼唧，毫无自理能力的宝宝似的。时而跳到电脑前抓下眼镜蒙住他双眼，对方无计可施只得无奈地笑：“别闹……”放松警惕的下一秒便被对方趁虚而入挠痒痒——朝夕相伴近一个月，如此便足矣。到此为止了，濑名的嗓音恢复到工作标准，我该回studio住了，濑名也要去上班吧？月永レオ从浴室探出头，端着词汇书的濑名没什么波澜地：嗯，我后天复工。

一场秋雨一场寒，视线上溯是万家灯火，山顶的塔台恒定地闪灼。月永レオ裹紧浴衣踩着拖鞋，不忘将浴室收拾妥当，受濑名所迫养成利落的生活作风。身着家居服向海岸而立的濑名，脊背是恒常的直挺，因消瘦而更显高。九月末的海域上方漾开丰沛的水汽，攒动着此起彼伏的暗流，而他自濑名身后所窥见的，仍是一片空落落的死寂。

“濑名知道你住院第二天，新闻的头版头条吗？”

恍然知悉濑名从来是一个人这样寂寞地撑过来。不食烟火的れおくん不要低估新媒体的发达程度，我又不是原始人——而濑名在覆上雾霭的落地窗前回身，晦暗的时空中眼眸似萤石闪烁。

“至今不敢想象，若是放任高烧中神志不清的濑名自行驱车经由地下道，会迎来怎样的结局。”

“れおくん是想说，我大难不死必有后福？”

“不……只是，人生是由无数巧合与余悸组成的拼图。”

“很少听你颇有哲学意味的发言，平时总是‘呜啾’个不停呢。”

“濑名也是，只会说超烦人吧——虽然决定少打扰你，但毕竟最后一晚了，”月永レオ上前一步与他并肩，“去年十二月起在这里与你相识，我偶尔会想，见过了形形色色的你，哪一位才是真实的。对我报以爱意的，是真正的你吗？”

“れおくん同样也好奇，为何我生病唯独不对父母走漏风声吗？”月永レオ点头，目光描摹他凌厉的下颚线。濑名转向落地窗外，眸内并无波澜，唇角却是恒常的上扬：

“我从小生活优渥，吃穿用度向来是最好的，逐渐养成要强的性子与完美主义，心气高得出奇。父母经营家族企业，常年在外无暇照管我——他们当然爱我，我不曾有一刻质疑过他们的爱。当年决心独自留在日本，只为证明我能自理、很懂事，是‘大孩子’了——很草率吧？十五岁扁桃体发炎要动小手术，读高一的我却因初次住院而畏惧，终究还是哭着打跨洋电话给父母……

“第二天睁开眼，飞回日本的父母果然陪伴在侧。无意中得知他们为此缺席了某场会议，舍却公司在南美的市场，一笔堪称可观的财富——整个家族雄心勃勃筹划了很久。父母每每称我的生命是天赐给他们的礼物，当真如此吗？他们愈是让我无需自责，我愈是无可遏制地后悔与难过。”

世人眼中早熟的孩子也会抱膝蜷在不为人知的一隅悄然流泪。被冠以“别人家孩子”的名号并为其束缚至今，人前被迫永远挺直脊梁，向父母撒娇要抱抱的资格一并被褫夺——即便如此，未成年手术需要父母签字是铁律吧？不通世俗的作曲家现下也识趣地缄默。

“总是呜啾个不停的れおくん以宇宙人自居，而我也不是生下来就会说超烦人的。七岁开始独立生活，摸爬滚打吃尽苦头。自己尚且是孩子，明了大人们懒得同那位酗酒赌博的姨夫周旋，便夸下海口摆出哥哥姿态照顾游君。这么多年虽然不厌倦，但我也是人，是会累的。游君青春期时逆反，对我避而不见抑或大动干戈，心早就被伤到千疮百孔。

“从小到大一路保送，各类活动踊跃争先，校园时代是恒定的红人，交往的女朋友向来是最受欢迎的。好儿子、好哥哥、好学生、好师兄、好同事、好下属，皆是镌刻在身的标签，优秀亦是自始的惯性。将‘濑名泉’苦心经营为众星捧月的脸谱、外表光鲜的空壳，功名利禄与爱却难以为继，只得愈发勉力填补无底洞。遇见你前，我是为了赞誉而活下去的无趣的俗人。而自幼渴望的理解与关怀，乃至一句‘辛苦了’，却不曾有一刻能真正得到。”

人世间每一份赠予都在冥冥中标注好价格，总要舍弃什么作筹码，若不服从是无法苟活于世的。这种时候没必要逼自己去笑啊，月永レオ抚上濑名强行上扬的唇角：总是这样，会生出不开心的细纹的。对方非但不回避，更如被主人安抚的猫般餍足地眯起眼：れおくん呢，认为怎样才算真正的我？

“身边的人来来去去，唯有れおくん自我的缄默中察觉异样。我骨子里虽算不上寡言，但那副伶牙俐齿全因生计所迫，也时而疲于人际交往。生来不甚乐观，会流泪会疲惫，只在看海时会好受些。真正的我该是如何的，我自己都不明白了……

“因而第一个问题，抱歉无可奉告。而若是足以让你心动，此生维持那副伪装、活成你喜欢的模样也无妨，戴隐形眼镜等鸡毛蒜皮的投其所好，想要得到你的爱，哪怕是须臾更甚是幻象……虽然栽了跟头，却终归是要爱的。另一个问题我可以笃定地答复：不是一时兴起逢场作戏，无论怎样的我，都刚巧在爱着你罢了。记得原因吗，我告诉过你的：我手机锁屏的，恰是你现下目之所及的这片海域，今年春天的起始你与我一同走过了。”

自己戴起毛线手套抚上对方面庞，被时光湮灭温度与色彩的一帧，归入与之共度的无数个平乏景象——没错，れおくん并没做什么特别的，于你而言寻常的安慰，我却一厢情愿认定那不再是我一人的海。舍却自持与身段，孤注一掷的爱起初空无回响，也曾为溃不成军的惨败而痛苦落泪，而我迄今的人生却从未有过比起爱上你更美好的事。濑名直视他，甘美的月光自眸间流淌：“无论能否开花结果，我也永不后悔与你相遇。想成为能与你并肩的人，矢志不渝地努力，为了二十六年辛苦寻得的归宿……每分每秒格外充实，自然而然展露微笑，并不曾勉强我自己哦。”

“‘怎样才算真正的濑名’吗……我一直觉得濑名是会为童话故事落泪的人，你的爱是高度理想化的。”

“确实，我喜欢迪士尼——れおくん是第一个知道的。”

“我不太看这些，所以想请教濑名童话的结局。王子公主幸福地在一起，然后呢？”冒着撼动对方精神寄托的风险，他试探着全盘托出：“归根结底，‘爱’是当下一时的愿景，轻飘飘无定论，有条件可回收可篡改。为此寄托喜怒哀乐是小朋友的玩乐，终究不过黄粱梦一场。”

“如你所言，爱是有条件的、可回收的、可篡改的，但丰富且驳杂的人类情感从不是非黑即白。れおくん愿意赌一把，任我用一生来回答吗？”

起自穹顶的季风携裹了细碎星尘，渔船似自高耸的云端疾驶而下。躲开求证的目光，作曲家摹仿濑名打量这片海——鸣笛声破开洋面，自知眸中可堪比现下汹涌的骇浪。塔台倒映的光点攒聚其间，随哗然的船帆闪烁起伏，混沌不明却胜似被寄予希望的航标。“濑名，你或许考虑过吗？”他再度斟酌措辞，“你挥霍不尽的爱意，总会有命定的更好的人选。我当真能担得起你的爱，乃至成为你的归宿吗？”

——谁知道呢，我不想将其归咎为命运，从不愿被这类妄言牵着鼻子走，我活生生的人还在这里，一切抉择皆经由了审慎的考量。濑名颔首：“只是れおくん每个微小的动作与神情，连同些不值一提的小事，都会让我心醉神迷罢了。”

月永レオ将半长发撩至耳后的手僵在原处，这才发现掩盖慌乱的肢体语言被濑名尽收眼底。而对方目光清澈明朗，不染几分执念与欲/望，现下便是可以安居的、足以相信的，遑论真相如何，作曲家擅自这样认定了——

“说真的，跳出原有立场，我同样钦佩濑名。是为爱而生的男人，你的爱就像吃饭喝水般平易。

“我想向你学会如何去爱，不如说，你是爱的专家，肯让我屈尊纡贵拜师学艺的，濑名还是第一位。

“而我呢，不止一次想尝试发自内心爱上濑名，而并非我想要的一切你都刚巧有……”

——没有比濑名更适合共度余生的人了。月永レオ后退半步敞开浴衣，任悬在前胸的戒指映入蓝眸，同锁骨叩响与心跳共振，月色下泛着粼粼的光。濑名单手捧起银线端详：无需言语我也多少能感受到。再为他系好浴衣，任那枚冰凉的劳什子紧贴在他鼓/噪/轰/鸣/的胸/膛。

“爱是有条件的、可回收的、可篡改的，一直以来如此笃信，并格外抗拒爱上什么，不亚于抗拒被爱套牢的滋味。可即便如此，我也想尝试收下、尝试去爱，从濑名与小琉可开始。但愿终有一日我能鼓起勇气让你知悉：濑名无需再独自背负所有了。午夜梦回间不止一次会畏惧，爱上你后你却终究要离开，空留双倍的痛苦。纵使如此——”

纵使如此，月永レオ重读。濑名回转身，蓝眸温柔得甚能掐出水来，以一贯的温存鼓励他艰难开口：“濑名的快乐与辛苦，我都想设身处地与你共感。即便濑名是彻头彻尾的无神论者，也请允许我与你共担命运。请等待我成为能与你一心同体的人。”

相隔半米的距离，首次“褪/去/衣/物”纵容彼此亲吻自身的斑驳伤痕——只要他想，漂亮的面庞时刻可见，独特的烟嗓也堪堪可闻；被他抱过那样多次，共享那/般/食/髓/知/味/的/疯/狂，却从未如现下这般令他永志不忘。“以及濑名，我从不想为幻象心动。至少在我这里，真实的你可以永远放心大胆——现在这样就很好，先前太聒噪了。”

“当真吗？”濑名半信半疑，面露疲惫，“唯独在れおくん面前，我有权利做回我自己吗？”

——濑名尽管来，不用担心魅力不足或我会生厌。濑名的妈妈生下你，不是为了让你尝尽人间苦，想必更不愿见你为任何人事物疲于奔命。他向濑名张开双臂：“一直以来辛苦了，濑名。愿意的话，不妨在我这里好好休息一下吧。”

以朔间凛月为首的友人总爱将放/荡/不/羁的他比作流浪猫。流浪猫而非野猫，是因唯有前者亟需被爱被驯养，渴望有人呵护伤口为自己上药，自称雄狮的作曲家矢口否认又感贴切妥当，并于无数日夜兀自等候那只伸来的手。式微的雨声里小奶猫扒开纸箱探出头向外瞧，撑伞的濑名已候在原处许久，肩头洇/开/水/渍，裤管浸湿泥泞。被外在吸引前去，被内在臣服驯养，今度亲手为自己戴上濑名的名牌，蜕身为他的家猫。却远远不止于此——被爱感召的一方终而向施以爱的人敞开怀抱：我们一起回家去。

潮风奏响红绿相间的叶片，如同天地间心照不宣的预示。万籁俱寂间安居于彼此的怀抱，濑名的泣音亦是清晰可闻。若不算上病中梦里喊妈妈，尚为这番牵扯不清孽缘中的首度亲历——

我爱上了他。在我了解他的悲伤，亲历他的疲惫，见证他闪闪发光欢笑的模样、卑劣挣扎的姿态后，却又总是更爱他。

“濑名，我该怎样自然地疼爱小琉可？”

“先接受足量的爱，才有余裕爱人。需要潜移默化用心去悟，先由收好我对你的爱为起始吧。”

——而“爱”的修行，れおくん早已入门直抵进阶了。濑名自后将胳膊环在他腰际，橘色的脑袋便不动声色向濑名枕上滑。

“当真吗？”

“嗯。我在被れおくん爱着的这件事，现在的我，每分每秒都能感受到哦。”

……明天也好，后天也罢，れおくん留下来吧。

呼之欲出的心意携不切实际的肖想满溢在星光与海洋之际，随浅淡月色坠入深沉绵长的梦境——

那作为等价交换，濑名也，留在我身边好吗？

TBC.

1.预计还有两三章，七月后更新。本月我要写送朋友的泉雷、点文的泉雷及715活动的泉雷（从三月就开始筹备的泉雷24h，至今一字未动。我不是主催只是帮忙凑数的，千万别有什么奇怪误会），总之要还债写各种各样的泉雷，炮/友/泉只能向后推。近期要去两趟外地，诸多琐事缠身，但愿我六月能高产吧……！

2.“小奶猫扒开纸箱，撑伞的濑名在等”来自乱乱给ch7的评论。“被驯服”与“猫牌”的形容来自鸽德。

3.“我爱上了他。在我了解他的悲伤……却又总是更爱他。”出自鸽德对ch6泉对雷感情的概括，但与本章雷对泉的感情也格外兼容，被我稍加改动近乎原封不动地放进正文了。

当然是，双箭头！！

4.私下对朋友吐槽过，若是不看ch8，ch1-7里濑名泉仿佛一个伶牙俐齿人美声甜/器/大/活/好工具人（不要总强调/器/大/活/好）。直到本章我铁血泉推的身份才得以昭告天下（。）

思考过这篇连载目前为止对二人形象塑造与心理刻画的不平衡，但还是决定照旧向下写。本身不是上帝视角，而是由月永雷单方引入，对濑名的了解本身要经历由浅入深、由身至心的过程。濑名也是逐渐放下防备抽丝剥茧，终而将真实的自己呈给对方。濑名试图袒露内心，濑名的寂寞与执着，乃至濑名/艹/人/设/（没）都在前七章埋有伏笔与铺垫，并非一朝一夕更不是迟来的顿悟。若有读者留心，本章亦有相当多的伏笔回收。但愿有保持剧情上的连贯性，没有让读者感到突兀与崩坏。

至此炮/友/泉的感情戏部分大概结束了吧……我再也不要大张旗鼓写感情戏了！！之后的更新大家有什么想看的小细节或者哪些/p/l/a/y可在评论区和我探讨，我酝酿酝酿（）

5.炮友泉是我迄今所有文章里对话最多的。原本我就相当不擅长写对话，头发掉了一把又一把。吃苹果那里我本想改得清爽些，但时间所迫笔力也有限，只得基本保全原有的油腻版本。

我一向对发出的文章都尽自己所能做到尽善尽美，但也知无论现下多么满意的成品，时过境迁终究会沦为不堪卒读的黑历史——那么部分片段的不完美，来日方长可供改正的弯路，皆是可原谅的（自我安慰

深知自己在精进文笔的路上还有相当长的路要走，现有的文风也尚且不稳定。炮友泉是我投入最多心力的文（太难写加上回馈不足从19足足拖到20），大家所见的暂且是我所能做到的最好的了。感谢大家包容我的不足，还算喜欢的话，赏孩子个评论吧（哭

6.虽然朔间财团的确不曾压榨濑名泉，但还是，   
#   
朔间零，报销医药费（不）

  


[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2020-06-06  
评论：19  
热度：125

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c9b2ca8b)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c983f73d)  


评论(19)

热度(125)

  1. 共10人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://nopeopledance.lofter.com/) [舞蹈的舞此人](https://nopeopledance.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://hanniba67700.lofter.com/) [peace@](https://hanniba67700.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) [茨茶茶](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://8088572511.lofter.com/) [8088](https://8088572511.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://10615402.lofter.com/) [叶子君Yoko-sa.](https://10615402.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://10615402.lofter.com/) [叶子君Yoko-sa.](https://10615402.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://jimoxingqiu262.lofter.com/) [寂寞星球](https://jimoxingqiu262.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://papapa448.lofter.com/) [月月月](https://papapa448.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) [🍩](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) [🍩](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://bairimeng076.lofter.com/) [🍵](https://bairimeng076.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://bugubuguniao35326.lofter.com/) [sakurachiyo](https://bugubuguniao35326.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://bugubuguniao35326.lofter.com/) [sakurachiyo](https://bugubuguniao35326.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://17434241.lofter.com/) [月迷津渡](https://17434241.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://banyao269.lofter.com/) [🌧️如期之霂](https://banyao269.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://banyao269.lofter.com/) [🌧️如期之霂](https://banyao269.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://6927110018059.lofter.com/) [唔啾](https://6927110018059.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://6927110018059.lofter.com/) [唔啾](https://6927110018059.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://59601843.lofter.com/) [忆初](https://59601843.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) [_Noria](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) [_Noria](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://kimika720.lofter.com/) [kimika](https://kimika720.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://kimika720.lofter.com/) [kimika](https://kimika720.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://121739009.lofter.com/) [因为暖和嘛](https://121739009.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://121739009.lofter.com/) [因为暖和嘛](https://121739009.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://sen79695.lofter.com/) [木木木森](https://sen79695.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://sen79695.lofter.com/) [木木木森](https://sen79695.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) [阿莫西林](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://wenqingzhi906.lofter.com/) [凌乱作一团](https://wenqingzhi906.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://wenqingzhi906.lofter.com/) [凌乱作一团](https://wenqingzhi906.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://yuanzizizi423.lofter.com/) [花井元yuan](https://yuanzizizi423.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) [Yan8_](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) [人语井边桐](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) [人语井边桐](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://fhxjsh10000.lofter.com/) [天天掉粉罢了](https://fhxjsh10000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) [BonoTomato](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) [BonoTomato](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://tsukiia.lofter.com/) [时清](https://tsukiia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://berberis.lofter.com/) [笑笑kk](https://berberis.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://berberis.lofter.com/) [笑笑kk](https://berberis.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://qisheng129.lofter.com/) [隙间烟火](https://qisheng129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://qisheng129.lofter.com/) [隙间烟火](https://qisheng129.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
